Desorientado
by Adeabril
Summary: - Y tú que sabes… apuesto a que jamás habrías soportado un día como mujer - Claro que si, ser chica no es tan terrible como ser cerdo – respondió confiante - No me digas… ¿te gustaría apostar? – dijo la pelirroja enseñándole un misterioso sobre (Ranma-chan x Ryoga) (Ranma x Akane)
1. Chapter 1

**Desorientado**

Todo era normal ese día de invierno. Ryoga y Ranma luchaban en plena calle por lo usual: Akane, hasta que cierta frase del chico de la pañoleta, despertó la nostalgia en Saotome. "Golpeas como mujer"- Dijo y desde ahí lo cambió todo.

\- Y tú que sabes… apuesto a que jamás habrías soportado un día como mujer

\- Claro que si, ser chica no es tan terrible como ser cerdo – respondió confiante

\- No me digas… ¿te gustaría apostar? – dijo la pelirroja enseñándole un misterioso sobre

(Ranma-chan x Ryoga) (Ranma x Akane)

 **Capitulo 1: La idea**

Ryoga y Ranma se miraban fijamente. A su alrededor, todo estaba destruido por la batalla anterior y no había indicios de que ambos decidieran terminar. Pero, hace algunos minutos que había una atmósfera diferente en el aire. Algo había cambiado…

\- ¿De qué rayos estás hablando ahora Ranma? –

\- Dime la verdad, si hubiera una manera de que te convirtieras en mujer, aunque solo fuera un día… ¿Lo harías? – preguntó la pelirroja en una postura defensiva. Nunca se sabía con Ryoga.

\- ¿Y por qué querría hacer algo así? Arghhh Ranma Saotome ¿Estás burlándote de mí otra vez?! – Gritó furioso

\- Lo sabía, eres un cobarde. Y así te atreves a burlarte de mí y de mi maldición… Esto es lo peor que me ha pasado, en cambio tú le sacas provecho a tu transformación AL DORMIR CON MI PROMETIDA!-

Ranma iba a darle un puñetazo directo en la cara a Ryoga pero extrañamente no se defendió, recibiendo el golpe seco en el rostro.

\- Qué te sucede ahora ¿Por qué rayos no te defendiste? – preguntó curioso, pero el Hibiki estaba rodeado de un aire melancólico y triste-

" _Es verdad… jamás sabré que es lo que siente Ranma. Yo he sido un descarado al engañar de esa forma a Akane, y además me he comportado como un mal amigo. Estoy consciente de lo celoso que se pone Ranma cuando Akane me sostiene en sus brazos aunque esté en esa forma maldita… Oh Ranma, que mal amigo he sido"_ –Pensó Ryoga y enseguida comenzó a llorar

\- ¡Quieres decirme que diablos te sucede Ryoga! – Ranma comenzaba a exasperarse, nunca entendía porque ese colmilludo era tan sentimental.

\- Si hubiera una forma lo haría – soltó Ryoga sin mas

\- … Lo… ¿Lo dices en serio? – el ahora pelirrojo no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar, pero el asombro pasó rápidamente a convertirse en una sonrisa perversa en su rostro – Pues… mira esto – dijo sacando algo de su bolsillo y dándoselo a Ryoga

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó el Hibiki sosteniendo un pequeño sobre

\- Es un polvo mágico para convertirse en chica por un día – respondió Ranma con esa sonrisa manipuladora que usaba cuando era una mujer.

\- ¿Chica por un día? ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

\- Me lo dio Shampoo, dijo que se lo diera a Akane para que supiera comportarse como una verdadera chica aunque solo fuera por un día

\- Espero que no hayas tenido el descaro de dárselo… – soltó Ryoga empezando a enfadarse

\- Se lo di como una broma, pero ya la conoces. Me arrojó al estanque de un solo golpe, es una tonta

\- ¡No hables así de Akane oíste! – le gritó levantándolo de la camisa. Ranma no tocaba el suelo con los pies

\- Tranquilo, era solo una broma… - Ranma se sacudió las ropas y se puso serio/a – Bien, ahora que sabes que existe una manera de saber lo que siento y que diste tu palabra, deberás probar el contenido de este sobre

\- No soy alguien que da pie atrás en sus promesas Ranma Saotome, pero no haré esto en plena calle, además tú debes prometerme algo también…

\- ¿Mmm? ¿Qué cosa?

\- Prométeme que no le dirás nada de esto a Akane. No soportaría esa humillación… - Dijo Ryoga volviendo a su estado melancólico

\- Lo prometo – respondió Ranma, comenzando a seguir a Ryoga.

Avanzaron un par de horas en busca de la tienda del Hibiki, pero como de costumbre, no recordaba donde estaba.

\- Arghh estoy harto, vamos a las montañas y probemos el maldito sobre de una vez – le dijo Ranma y le tomó la mano para que no se perdiera.

Pasaron por el centro de la ciudad y la gente los observaba curiosa. "Ya viste, que lindos!" "Si, hacen una bella `pareja" "Ay quisiera un novio como él" "Que suerte tiene ese chico, esa pelirroja es hermosa"… Poco a poco ambos se sonrojaron y se detuvieron como si una nube negra estuviera sobre ellos.

\- Ranma, por favor suelta mi mano…

\- Claro – respondió el Saotome abochornado por lo sucedido-

\- Camina, yo te seguiré – dijo Ryoga y ambos comenzaron a caminar otra vez. No se dirigieron la palabra hasta que llegaron finalmente al bosque. Ya estaba anocheciendo.

\- Mira, ahí hay una cabaña abandonada – Era lo más hermoso que Ranma había visto ese día

\- … - Ryoga no quiso decir nada

\- Oye esta no es ¿tu mochila?

Ryoga afirmó con la cabeza. Ya sabía lo que iba a suceder…

\- ¡!ME HICISTE VAGAR POR LA CIUDAD DURANTE HORAS PORQUE NO PUDISTE RECORDAR QUE ESTABAS DURMIENDO ES ESTA CABAÑA… ERES UN DESPISTAAAAAADOOOOOO! – Ranma tomó aire y dejó de golpear a Ryoga después de unos minutos… - Bueno ya no importa… al menos ahora podemos probar este sobre de una vez.

Ryoga calentó agua y se la echó a Ranma en la cabeza, quien recuperó su forma masculina al instante. Luego, puso más agua, que iba a servir para el sobre mágico.

Ambos se quedaron en silenció esperando el hervor y concentrados en la llama de la pequeña estufilla, hasta que finalmente el agua comenzó a hervir y salió un silbido de la tetera.

\- Oye Ryoga, ¿estás seguro de esto?

\- Ya te dije que yo no me acobardo. Además, si tú eres capaz de soportarlo yo no tendré ningún problema en aguantar un solo día. Es más, creo que será divertido librarme de P-chan aunque solo sea por veinticuatro horas…

\- Si tú lo dices… - Dijo Ranma disolviendo el contenido del sobre en el agua caliente. Esperó unos segundos. Aún no se convencía de que Ryoga fuera capaz de hacer esto por él… - ¿Listo?

\- Solo hazlo… - contestó Ryoga mientras recibía toda esa agua caliente de una sola vez

Ranma cerró los ojos y esperó-

Lejos de ahí la familia Tendo comenzaba a cenar…

\- Tío Genma ¿has visto a Ranma? – preguntó con suavidad Kasumi

\- La verdad es que no, pero esta tarde lo vi junto a Ryoga, de seguro deben estar entrenando yo no me preocuparía – dijo el mayor de los Saotome tan tranquilo como siempre

\- Si creo que tienes razón, de todos modos le guardaré algo para que coma – continuó la mayor de los Tendo

\- No se merece esa cena, de seguro debe estar comiendo muy bien con alguna de sus otras prometidas – soltó Akane furiosa

\- Si estás tan celosa deberías ir a buscarlo no crees – dijo Nabiki tan aguda como siempre

\- ¡Quien dice que estoy celosa!... Ese descarado… de seguro está con Shampoo – refunfuñó entre dientes poniéndose de pie

\- Akane a dónde vas – preguntó Soun

\- ¡Iré a dar un paseo! – gritó y salió echando humos

\- Mi propia hija me grita – dijo el señor Tendo limpiándose las lágrimas

"Eso no es nada" – decía un cartel detrás de él

Ranma observaba a Ryoga desmayado y prácticamente muerto en suelo. Había caído de espalda con los ojos desorbitados y la lengua afuera, pero, aún respiraba. Al parecer ese sobre mágico no era sino una estafa o una broma de mal gusto de Shampoo.

\- Creo que no funcionó… Vaya, ya es muy tarde. Será mejor que me quede aquí esta noche – se dijo Ranma a sí mismo-

"Aunque Akane me matará en la mañana" – pensó sonriendo de miedo.

No lo pensó más y se tendió junto a Ryoga que parecía estar en coma. Sin darse cuenta se durmió. Había caminado demasiado ese día. Jamás iba a entender como ese cerdo podía caminar tanto y seguir con energías…

A la mañana siguiente un delicioso aroma despertó a Ranma…

\- Huele a pescado asado… muero de hambre – dijo medio dormido

\- ¿Dormiste bien querido Ranma? – escuchó decir a una voz dulce y melodiosa… no se parecía a la voz de Shampoo, Ukyo, Kodachi, y mucho menos a la horrible voz de Akane. ¿Quién era esa mujer?

\- ¿Quién eres? ¡MUESTRATE! – ordenó poniéndose en posición de ataque. Si algo le decía la experiencia es que las mujeres antes de amarlo deseaban asesinarle.

\- ¿Ya no me reconoces Ranma? –

La dueña de la voz comenzó a salir desde las sombras. Lo primero que Ranma pudo verle eran los pies… llevaba los zapatos de Ryoga… además sus piernas llevaban las mismas ataduras que se hacía el chico de la pañoleta. Pero, al ir subiendo la vista, pudo darse cuenta de que lo que cubría sus piernas apenas llegaba hasta las rodillas de la chica, más arriba tenía la piel descubierta dejando ver generosamente sus muslos.

Definitivamente, estaba usando la camisa de Ryoga, pero le quedaba grande de los hombros… y mostraba el escote de forma pronunciada. Por último se atrevió a verle la cara. Esa sonrisa poseedora de dos colmillos no podía engañarle. Llevaba la misma pañoleta que Ryoga y además el cabello –aunque ahora en extremo largo- era el mismo que el del Hibiki. No había duda… la poción del sobre mágico había funcionado…

\- Ry-Ryoga… ¿Eres… tú? – Aún no creía lo que veía. Tal vez Ryoga era un idiota, pero como chica era bastante bonito, o bonita, ya no estaba seguro

\- ¿Quién más crees que soy pedazo de idiota? – le gruñó dándole un golpe seco en la cabeza

\- ¡RYOGA! ¡SI ERES TÚ! – dijo Ranma saltando de alegría e intentando darle un abrazo.

\- No te me acerques pedazo de pervertido… - contestó el Hibiki volviendo a golpearle con brutalidad. Tal vez ahora era una chica, pero no había perdido nada de su fuerza-

\- Si que eres tu… - continuó el pelinegro desde el piso… - Pero ¿por qué solo traes la mitad de tus pantalones? –

\- Tuve que cortarlos porque se me caían a cada momento, ya estaba harto, además creo que así es más difícil reconocerme…

\- Ya veo… -

Hubo un silencio incómodo entre ambos. Uno que gritaba "¿Y ahora qué?"

\- Ya cumplí mi promesa, y como te dije antes, estar en el cuerpo de una mujer es mucho menos humillante que estar en el de un cerdo. Al menos así nadie intentará comerme… - dijo cruzándose de brazos

\- Espera a que te vean los chicos y después hablaremos de eso…

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó confundido

\- Se te arrojarán como moscas a la miel, estoy seguro de eso, además tu atuendo es muy provocativo, si que eres un degenerado Ryoga…

\- Pro-vocativo… ¿? - En ese instante el chico de la pañoleta sonrió con perversión. Una idea brillante había surgido en medio de toda esta tempestad-

" _Así que a Ranma le parezco atractivo en esta forma… ya verá, me vengaré por todas esas veces en que intentó seducirme como una chica y se burló de mí. Al fin entenderá el dolor que yo sentía y como me humilló… esta será mi venganza Ranma Saotome"_

Akane estaba cerca de la montaña y un par de gritos la habían llevado cerca de una cabaña abandonada en medio del bosque.

Había pasado toda la noche buscando a Ranma, pero no lo había encontrado en ningún lugar. No estaba con Ukyo, ni con Kodachi, y para su sorpresa tampoco estaba con Shampoo. Tal vez había juzgado mal al pobre Ranma y este se encontraba en problemas.

Estaba realmente preocupada por él…

Justo en ese momento, escuchó una voz femenina que no le resultaba familiar. Se acercó sigilosamente a la cabaña y esperó para escuchar un poco más…

\- Así que mi atuendo es provocativo… dime Ranma ¿te parezco bonita? – preguntó la voz

"Ranma" – pensó Akane sintiendo que su corazón latía con más fuerza – "Sabía que estaba con alguna mujerzuela… es un maldito descarado" –

A pesar de que su orgullo le decía que se marchara, la curiosidad la mantuvo apegada a la puerta. Realmente quería escuchar la respuesta del pelinegro…

"Dile que no Ranma… por favor dile que no"..

Adentro, el chico de la trenza de dio una mirada a la nueva figura de su amigo y rival. No podía evadir la realidad. El infeliz realmente era atractivo como mujer, incluso hasta un poco más que él…

\- Pues, no voy a mentirte, tienes un cuerpo hermoso y tu rostro es angelical, sin contar con lo lindo que es tu cabello largo…. – dijo de una sola vez. Ryoga sonrió.

\- Ya sabía que tú… - iba a seguir hablando pero algo interrumpió su frase.

\- ¡ERES UN MALDITO RANMA! ¡QUE HACES AQUÍ CON ESTA MUJER! – gritó Akane quien derribó la puerta de una sola patada

\- A-A-Akane no es lo que crees – decía Ranma tratando de justificarse. Solo rogaba que ella no hubiese escuchado lo que le dijo a Ryoga.

\- Y TÚ NO TE QUEDES AHÍ PARADA, ERES UNA DESCARADA… COMO TE ATREVES A TRAER A UN HOMBRE A EL BOSQUE PARA ESTAR A SOLAS CON ÉL DEBERÍA DARTE VERGÚENZA… - Akane estaba realmente furiosa…

Ryoga no podía moverse, estaba petrificado como una piedra y su corazón se había roto en mil pedazos. Esta era la peor humillación que había sufrido frente a su amada Akane… no estaba seguro de si podría soportarlo…


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Inmensa Desdicha

Akane seguía furiosa y estaba apuntando a Ranma con una rama gigantesca que había encontrado en el camino. Esta vez no había justificación que valiera –aunque en realidad nunca escuchaba al pobre pelinegro-

\- YA VEO, NO HAS RESPONDIDO NADA PORQUE DEBES ESTAR PENSANDO EN ALGUNA MENTIRA… PUES AHORRATELA ¡YO ME LARGO! – le gritó no sin antes darle un fuerte golpe que Ranma decidió no esquivar

\- Espera Akane… ¡Puedo explicarlo! – dijo sosteniéndola del brazo para que no escapara. Ella se sonrojó levemente… Ese idiota, siempre encontraba el modo de herir sus sentimientos.

\- No tienes nada que explicar, ya me di cuenta de que sobro aquí – contestó con una tranquilidad que asustaba

\- ¡ACASO NO HAS VISTO BIEN A ESTA MUJER! ¡NO PODRÍA ESTAR INTERESADO EN ELLA, MIRALA BIEN! – Ranma sostuvo a Akane de los hombros y la volteó para que mirara fijamente a Ryoga, quien estaba en un estado confuso, casi muerto por dentro. Aún así, el chico pelinegro pudo darse cuenta de que el cerdo despistado estaba esperando el momento apropiado para asesinarlo.

En ese momento, Akane miró a la "chica" de pies a cabeza. Ryoga poco a poco iba volviendo en sí y apenas sintió la mirada de la Tendo, se sonrojó.

\- … Ese es el pañuelo de Ryoga - dijo ella con la mano en el pecho. Ranma y Ryoga se miraron entre sí con complicidad… - Entonces tú debes ser...

\- Akane yo –

\- ¡La hermana de Ryoga! – dijo ella interrumpiendo al colmilludo. Ranma se cayó de cara al piso. Al parecer su prometida era más tonta de lo que él pensaba.

\- Así es, lo adivinaste – continuó Ranma tratando de hacerse el chico amable. Akane cerró el puño…

\- ¡COMO PUDISTE ESTAR COQUETEANDO DE ESE MODO CON LA HERMANA DE RYOGA ESTO ES MUCHO PEOR DE LO QUE IMAGINÉ! – gritó mandándolo a volar. Cuando calmó su furia, dirigió la mirada a la chica - ¿Estás bien?

\- Yo… la verdad… - Ryoga no sabía muy bien que decir o cómo reaccionar ante aquella situación. De todos modos estaba feliz de que ella no lo reconociera.

\- Sé que Ranma puede parecerte atractivo, pero la verdad es un idiota, no deberías perder el tiempo con él – agregó - ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Ryo… - el chico se quedó callado. Casi comete el error de decir su verdadero nombre – Ryo… Ryoko mi nombre es Ryoko. Perdón, soy muy olvidadiza – respondió con una sonrisa encantadora y femenina

\- Es un gusto conocerte… lamento que hayas visto esa discusión pero es que arghh Ranma me saca de quicio –

\- Ya lo noté –

\- Pero dime ¿Qué hacían tú y Ranma aquí? – Esa pregunta era crucial. Ryoga debía pensar muy bien en la respuesta o su amada Akane lo odiaría para siempre.

\- Yo… este… - "lo tengo" pensó – Vine a la ciudad a buscar a mi hermano, pero me perdí y me encontré con ese chico Ranma que entrenaba en la montaña. Ryoga me había hablado de él y supuse que él podría ayudarme a encontrar a mi querido, apuesto y varonil hermano – terminó orgulloso de su mentira.

\- Ya veo, y el muy descarado se aprovechó de que estaban solos para coquetear contigo es un cretino… pobrecilla debiste sentirte muy asustada…

\- Si… - Respondió todavía incrédulo por haber logrado engañarla tan fácil.

"Maldita sea… he vuelto a engañar a Akane… soy un miserable y todo por culpa de ese Ranma. Cuando vuelva a ser hombre tendrá que vérselas conmigo. Nunca más le haré ningún favor… "

Cuando Ranma entró otra vez a la cabaña vio que el ambiente estaba relajado y que las dos chicas conversaban a gusto como dos amigas de toda la vida. Sinceramente no entendía que le había dicho Ryoga a Akane pero era obvio que se lo había creído.

\- Ranma… eres un grosero. En vez de estar coqueteando con la pobre Ryoko debiste ayudarla a encontrar a su hermano… es obvio que ambos son muy despistado y si se buscan por su cuenta jamás se encontrarán – Al pobre Ryoga le cayó una sombra aplastándolo…

\- Lo lamento, pero es que es una chica muy bonita – respondió para molestar a ambos y como resultado recibió dos puñetazos en el rostro. Que dejaron marca-

\- Oye Ryoko ¿no quieres venir a casa con nosotros? Ryoga siempre llega a nuestro dojo, de seguro tarde o temprano se encontrarán allí ¿No te parece?

\- Ranma…. – Ryoga suplicaba con la mirada que el Saotome lo salvara de esta, pero al pelinegro no se le ocurría nada para remediar la situación

\- Creo que es buena idea Akane… será mejor que nos marchemos. Eh Ryoko, toma tus cosas…

\- Que poco caballero eres ¡deberías ayudarla! –

\- Está bien – rezongó viendo la mirada llena de satisfacción en los ojos de Ryoga-

\- Ya que estoy en la montaña voy a llevarle algunas bayas a Kasumi, los espero afuera – dijo Akane marchándose feliz. Ellos no lo entendían, pero ella estaba feliz de tener una nueva amiga. Estaba segura que Ryoko y ella se llevarían muy bien.

Ranma y Ryoga se miraron y el pelinegro vio fuego salir de los ojos del colmilludo.

\- Ryoga yo…

\- ¡Ranma Saotome esta vez pagarás muy caro la humillación que me has hecho pasar frente a Akane…! - dijo preparándose para atacarle con el truco de la explosión, pero Ranma le miró divertido. Era demasiado adorable como mujer y sus amenazas no le daban ningún miedo. Era extraño… era básicamente la misma sensación que sentía cuando Akane trataba de atacarlo "en serio".

\- Lo siento P-chan, pero si intentas atacarme Akane podría enterarse de la verdad… Además ella no te reconoció deberías animarte por eso…

\- ¡Eres un canalla ya verás! - le gritó sosteniéndolo de la camisa, pero Ranma no se animaba a pelear con él.

\- ¡Quieres calmarte! ¡Akane podría escucharnos! Además ¡Cómo iba a saber que ella iba a venir hasta aquí! – gritó tan fuerte como él.

Después de escuchar esas palabras Ryoga se calmó. Ranma tenía razón, esto solo había sido una fatal coincidencia y hasta el momento su orgullo masculino no había salido herido –no como el de Ranma- porque ella no lo había reconocido. Además Akane era tan dulce con él en esa forma que derretía su corazón…

Probablemente podría sacar partido de esto. Después de todo solo sería un día…

\- De acuerdo Ranma Saotome, admito que quizás me exasperé sin razón. Te daré el beneficio de la duda porque has mantenido tu promesa y no le dijiste nada a Akane.

\- Si si, lo que digas… ya muévete o Akane creerá que estoy coqueteando contigo otra vez. Bufó molesto y algo sonrojado – Y por favor ¡podrías cubrirte! Estás enseñándolo todo…

\- Creí que estabas acostumbrado al cuerpo de una mujer… - respondió Ryoga curioso

\- Claro que sí, pero al mío no al de otra persona.

\- Entiendo, pero no tengo otra cosa que ponerme… quizá cuando lleguemos a casa de Akane le pida algo de ropa – dijo sonrojado de solo pensar en estar dentro de una suave prenda de Akane…

\- Eres un pervertido…

Después de un rato, los tres emprendieron la caminata hasta el dojo Tendo. Akane y "Ryoko" iban platicando entre ellas e ignorando completamente a Ranma quien iba detrás de las dos con cara de pocos amigos.

Pensaba que Ryoga disfrutaba esto y estaba sacándole demasiado partido a la situación, pero no podía hacer nada. Ambos le matarían si descubrían la verdad-

Finalmente el intrépido trío llegó al Dojo Tendo al atardecer. Todos estaban exhaustos y hambrientos, pero sonrieron al ver que Kasumi los esperaba en la puerta.

\- Muchachos al fin llegan… los estábamos esperando, la cena está lista – En ese momento, la mayor de los Tendo fijó su atención en la chica que acompañaba a Akane –

\- Kasumi ella es Ryoko, la hermana de Ryoga… la invité a la casa para que pueda esperar a su hermano – dijo Akane más que feliz

\- Que bueno – sonrió con dulzura Kasumi – Es un placer conocerte, de seguro Ryoga vendrá pronto, puedes esperarlo en nuestra casa el tiempo que gustes…

\- Mu-muchas gracias – respondió él haciendo una reverencia

\- Si que eres la hermana de Ryoga… te sonrojas igual que él – terminó de decir ella y los invitó a pasar. Ya adentro los observó con más cuidado - Parece que han caminado mucho, sería mejor que se dieran un baño antes de la cena, así se sentirían mejor…

Ranma miró a Ryoga de manera fulminante. En esa forma femenina de seguro Akane querría meterse al baño con "ella".

\- Ryoko, espérame aquí iré a traer ropa para que puedas cambiarte – dijo Akane subiendo las escaleras y alejándose de la visión de ambos…

En ese momento, la mente de Ryoga hizo conexión… "Un momento… no será que ella desea… ¡DIOS! ¡ACASO PIENSA ENTRAR AL BAÑO CONMIGO?..." – ya estaba todo ruborizado y las piernas le temblaban. Realmente no podía hacerle eso a Akane. Él no era un pervertido. Por más que deseara verla, ella merecía su respeto y se negaba a observarla de esa forma.

\- Iré a preparar un poco de té, Ranma por favor enséñale la casa a nuestra invitada – dijo Kasumi y se marchó dejándolos solos.

Ranma aprovechó el momento y arrastró a la chica a su habitación. Su padre estaba jugando con Soun en la sala y Nabiki estaba en su habitación. Allí nadie los molestaría.

\- Escucha Ryoga si estás pensando en…

\- Debes salvarme de esto Ranma –

\- ¿Eh? – el pelinegro estaba confundido

\- Ella en verdad cree que soy una chica… tú debiste pasar por esto ¡Dime que debo hacer! –

\- Quieres bajar la voz podrían escucharnos – contestó Ranma al mismo tiempo en que se ponía detrás de Ryoga y le tapaba la boca con la mano.

Ninguno se percataba de lo comprometedor que se veía todo eso.

\- Escúchame bien. No te atrevas a entrar en el baño con Akane. Aún no sabemos si el agua te afecta… - Cuando Ryoga escuchó eso casi se desmaya… - Pero vamos a averiguarlo – dijo sacando una cubeta de agua y una tetera con agua caliente…

\- ¿De dónde sacaste eso? – preguntó Ryoga

\- Alguien que vive con un pervertido debe estar preparado – respondió Ranma – Bien aquí va – dijo lanzándole el agua fría.

Para sorpresa de ambos, Ryoga no sufrió cambios…

\- Lo sabía ¡YA NO SERÉ P-CHAN! – gritó y desde arriba Akane logró escuchar algo que venía de la habitación de Ranma

\- Arghh ¡quieres bajar la voz! – El pelinegro estaba perdiendo la paciencia – Bien, ahora debemos ver si te transformas en chico con el agua caliente – terminó y sin darle tiempo le arrojó en agua en la cara.

Ryoga seguía igual.

\- No me trasformé en hombre – dijo mirándose… en el fondo estaba preocupado.

\- No deberías asustarte, es mejor para ti – respondió Ranma algo celoso

\- En la mañana, debería volver a ser yo mismo ¿verdad? –

\- Pues no lo sé, eso espero….

\- ¡CÓMO QUE ESO ESPERO! ¡ME DISTE ESA COSA Y NO ESTÁS SEGURO DE CÓMO FUNCIONA! – Ryoga había perdido la paciencia e iba a atacar a Ranma pero este lo inmovilizó con facilidad tapándole la boca otra vez.

No se había dado cuenta, pero tenía una mano justo en la cintura de Ryoga y este se veía bastante nervioso. No pasaron dos segundos y la puerta se abrió con fiereza.

Akane vio el nuevo panorama. Ranma estaba inmovilizando a Ryoko contra su voluntad y la tenía apegada a su cuerpo por la fuerza. La chica tenía las ropas corridas y se veía aterrada-

\- RANMA ERES UN PERVERTIDOOOOOOOOO – gritó mandándolo a volar de una sola patada. Como de costumbre, el chico cayó al agua del estanque en el patio-

\- Maldito Ryoga todo es su culpa – dijo con la cara aun en el suelo

Adentro Akane se acercó a Ryoko para asegurarse de que estuviera bien…

\- Lamento que tengas que soportar el acoso de Ranma, el normalmente nunca se comporta así – decía tratando de contener los celos. ¿En verdad esta chica era tan irresistible para Ranma?

\- Tranquila… yo… - Ryoga no sabía que responder. Cualquier palabra podía malinterpretarse…

\- No te preocupes, yo sé que es un canalla…

\- Pero – Ryoga hizo una pausa. Lo que iba a decir le dolía mucho – Se nota que lo quieres mucho – dijo cabizbajo

\- En… ¿En serio?

\- Si. Además mi hermano me dijo que ustedes están comprometidos

\- Si, pero fue un arreglo de nuestros padres. Ya no importa… ¿por qué no vienes al baño conmigo? Así podremos hablar sin que nadie nos escuche – dijo en animo de complicidad.

Casi sale un chorrito de sangre de la nariz de Ryoga, pero trató de contenerlo con ambas manos…

"No puede ser… demonios ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora? No puedo aprovecharme de esa manera de la ingenuidad de Akane yo… no puedo"

\- ¿Ryoko, te encuentras bien?

\- Yo… este… la verdad preferiría entrar al baño sola es que… he estado mucho en las montañas y no quisiera que vieras los sucia que estoy… además

\- Entiendo. Lamento incomodarte Ryoko yo… creí que tal vez podríamos ser amigas pero…

"No lo soporto… Akane se ve tan triste… ARGHHH NO SOPORTO VERLA DE ESE MODO…"

\- Claro que deseo que seamos amigas. Te… te acompañaré – dijo Ryoga contra de su propio código moral.

\- ¿A dónde la acompañarás… Ryoko? – dijo una pelirroja con aire sarcástico

\- Vamos a bañarnos y será mejor que no te atrevas a espiarnos o te las verás conmigo Ranma –

Cuando Akane dijo eso, la pelirroja miró a Ryoga con furia en los ojos…

\- Tú… como te atreves a…

\- No veré nada si eso es lo que te preocupa – dijo Ryoga adelantándose. Estaba realmente sonrojado/a y nervioso. Esta vez Ranma tendría que confiar en su amigo. Aunque debía reconocer que la rabia lo carcomía por dentro.

Akane dejó de caminar al ver que Ryoko se había quedado atrás y hablaba con Ranma…

\- Vamos Ryoko, no pierdas tu tiempo con Ranma – le gritó y Ryoga la siguió con la cabeza gacha.

Ranma entró a la casa y se echó agua caliente. No quería espiar, pero debía asegurarse de que Ryoga no cometiera una indiscreción o se las vería con él

Adentro del baño, Akane comenzó a desvestirse sin mayor cuidado. Ryoga tenía la vista pegada al piso y le costaba trabajo respirar…

"No la veas, no la veas, no la veas… Contrólate Ryoga no la mires… no"

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda? –

\- N-n-n-no… yo puedo solo… sola – respondió y comenzó a desvestirse también. Luego recordó algo importante. Tampoco se había visto a sí mismo como mujer…

Apenas se quitó la camisa tuvo una hemorragia nasal que Akane casi descubre. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y con las manos comenzó a buscar la bañera. No quería ver a Akane y tampoco quería verse el mismo…

Mientras agitaba las manos buscando su mano dio contra la espalda de la Tendo. Casi se desmaya…

\- Ryoko… porqué cierras así los ojos – le dijo divertida…

\- Es, es que así me gusta bañarme, podrías decirme dónde está la bañera por favor- Akane le tomó los hombros y notó como las piernas de la chica temblaban…

\- Tranquila, es agua caliente, se que en las montañas debes pasar mucho en los ríos y quizá por eso le temes al agua, pero te aseguro que disfrutarás este baño – dijo contenta.

Ryoga tocó el agua tibia con su pie y entro por completo en la bañera. Aún sin abrir los ojos escuchó que Akane hacía lo mismo y se ganaba junto a él.

\- Es agradable bañarse junto a una amiga ¿no crees?

\- Si – respondió Ryoga abriendo poco a poco un ojo. Luego vio el angelical rostro de Akane y le salió humo por los oídos. Esto era demasiado para él. Si seguía así iba a desangrase o desmayarse….

Se dedicó a mirar a la pared.

\- Oye Ryoko… ¿Cómo ha estado Ryoga? ¿Los has visto?

\- Me escribe con frecuencia. Está muy bien… siempre me habla de ti… te estima mucho – dijo sorprendido de que las palabras le fluyeran mejor cuando era una chica

\- Es un buen muchacho – dijo Akane sonriendo. Ryoga volvió a sonrojarse y no pudo evitar mirarla (a la cara)

\- Akane… puedo… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – Dijo el colmilludo viendo su rostro femenino reflejado en el agua…

\- Claro Ryoko, para eso somos amigas – respondió sonriéndole nuevamente

\- Tú… alguna vez… ¿serías novia de Ryoga? – Lo había dicho. No lo creía pero lo había dicho. Ahora en esta forma iba a saber finalmente los sentimientos de Akane. El corazón le latía con fuerza y el rubor no se iba de su rostro… estaba ansioso.

\- Sé que es tu hermano pero… debo hablarte con franqueza… - A Ryoga se le apretó el pecho y miró directamente a Akane – Ryoga es un buen chico, muy noble y modesto pero… jamás podría estar con alguien como él. Siempre va perdido de un lado a otro… solo piensa en luchar con Ranma y yo… creo que estoy enamorada de otra persona.

"Ryoga… por favor no hagas un escándalo" – pensó Ranma quien espiaba desde afuera-

El chico tenía la mirada fija en Akane. Antes lo había rechazado, le había dicho que siempre serían amigos, había visto como ella siempre pensaba en Ranma primero, pero ahora… ahora en verdad estaba destrozado.

No supo exactamente cómo, pero estaba llorando frente a Akane, muerto en vida…

\- Entiendo – susurró y luego salió corriendo de allí…

Continuará….

Gracias a Haruri Saotome por su review :3


	3. Chapter 3

Ryoko escapó del baño y corrió sin rumbo por la casa de los Tendo tratando sin éxito de encontrar la salida. Su maldito sentido de la orientación le estaba jugando una mala pasada nuevamente. Corrió en círculos por la casa con una pequeña toalla que apenas le cubría lo necesario por el frente.

\- ¡RYOGA ESPERA! – gritó Ranma entrando desde la ventana. En ese momento se dio cuenta de la imprudencia que acababa de cometer.

\- RANMA ERES UN PERVERTIDOOOOOO – Akane no iba a esperar una respuesta de su prometido. Era obvio que llevaba espiando allí un buen rato. Además lo que más la enfurecía era el hecho de que estaba segura de que Ranma en realidad espiaba a Ryoko.

\- ¡Quieres dejar de golpearme, Ryoko necesita ayuda! – Gritaba desde el suelo con los ojos cerrados recibiendo todos los golpes-

\- Claro, veo que estás muy interesado en ella – bufó aún más molesta

\- Tú sabes que no es así – dijo el Saotome provocando un sonrojo en su prometida – Pero lo que le dijiste le afectó mucho. Debo hablar con ella… por favor no te le acerques por un tiempo, es muy sensible .

\- Tú… ¿la conoces tanto? – preguntó sorprendida.

Ranma se puso de pie y miró a Akane a los ojos. Lo que iba a decirle era en serio.

\- Si, la conozco desde que es una niña. Es como si fuera una hermana menor para mí – respondió sorprendiendo aún más a Akane – Por eso debo ir a hablar con ella. Tus palabras en verdad le afectaron.

\- Yo no creí que…

\- Oye… - Ranma estaba sonrojándose - ¿No crees que deberías vestirte? – preguntó viendo la ausencia de ropa en la chica. Akane bajó la mirada y se vio

\- ¡VETE DE AQUÍ CRETINO PERVERTIDO! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas arrojándole un jabón que dio justo en el blanco.

A Ranma no le importó. Después de todo… había visto cosas bastante interesantes.

Después de un rato de correr por la casa sin rumbo, Ryoko se encontró de frente con el Señor Tendo y el resto de la familia que comenzaban a cenar. Todos le miraron confundidos… -Por suerte Happosai no estaba con ellos-

\- Ryoko ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Kasumi preocupada al observar las lágrimas y la evidente desdicha en el rostro de la chica.

\- Por favor alguien quisiera decirme dónde está la salida… - dijo cabizbaja. Soun se había quedado de piedra al verla mientras el resto le miraba con preocupación.

\- Actúas igual que Ryoga – dijo Nabiki con cierta maldad. Al Hibiki se le erizó la espalda… pero estaba demasiado triste como para preocuparse por si le descubrían o no – Realmente debes ser su hermana… pero ¿Qué te hizo Akane para que salieras corriendo de ese modo? – preguntó abriendo nuevamente la herida

\- Yo no quisiera hablar de eso por favor discúlpenme dijo dando media vuelta y enseñándolo todo. Él quería dirigirse a la salida, pero finalmente se quedó en el dojo. Allí podría al menos pensar un poco.

" _Yo esperaba que esto sucediera algún día pero… no creí que fuera tan doloroso…"_ – pensó y comenzó a llorar nuevamente pensando en todos los bellos momentos que había pasado con su amada Akane. Momentos que no iban a repetirse y que además no llevarían a ningún lado.

Ella no sería su esposa. Ella no iba a enamorarse de él cuando venciera a Ranma y… él jamás podría cuidarla como siempre lo soñó.

\- Vaya, al parecer convertirte en chica te ha vuelto más dramático – dijo Ranma apareciendo de la nada.

\- Por favor Ranma… ahora no estoy de humor para ti – respondió mirando fijamente el suelo. Estaba de rodillas y no podía levantarse porque las piernas le temblaban.

\- Te sentirás mejor en unos días, te lo aseguro – continuó el pelinegro con evidente insensibilidad mientras le arrojaba su chaqueta – Ponte esto o te resfriarás –

Ryoga se sobrepuso la chaqueta en los hombros y siguió en su estado lúgubre. Ahora sí que no había nada que lo animara. Además la presencia del causante de todo lo abrumada. ¿Qué había hecho ese cretino para que Akane lo amara tanto? Los había observado… él siempre la trataba mal. Le decía cosas horribles, no era atento y siempre que podía coqueteaba con otras. Realmente no comprendía porque las chicas amaban a hombres así… él… él era demasiado noble para hacer todo eso y estaba seguro de que aquello lo condenaría a la soledad.

Aunque ahora ya nada le importaba. Su vida se había vuelto vacía. Si Akane jamás lo iba a amar, de nada servía derrotar a Ranma. Quizás, era tiempo de volver a casa –dónde sea que eso estuviera-

\- Yo… - Ranma iba a hablar pero las palabras amables no siempre eran lo suyo – Ryoga… si Akane te hubiese conocido a ti primero yo… - " _Anda Saotome díselo de una vez"_ – pensó – Yo estoy seguro de que ella se habría enamorado de ti – terminó casi asfixiado por sus palabras-

Ryoga levantó el rostro y le miró. Tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, parecía muerto en vida pero aún así, trató de sonreírle…

\- Gracias Ranma. Yo… trataré de sobreponerme a esto. Cuando amanezca y recupere mi cuerpo me marcharé a casa… no volveré a molestarlos. Te lo prometo –

Ranma miraba a Ryoga y no podía evitar sentirse angustiado. Se veía tan frágil en ese cuerpo le daban… le daban deseos de abrazarlo. No pudo soportarlo más. Se agachó para quedar a la altura de su amigo y le abrazó.

Ryoga no pudo soportar la calidez del contacto y volvió a llorar escondido en el pecho del pelinegro. Estaba agotado… ya no tenía fuerzas para más. Su noble y puro corazón ahora solo eran trozos pulverizados y llevados por el viento. Era demasiado abrumador.

Sin darse cuenta, se durmió. Había llorado hasta dormirse en el regazo del Saotome.

El dojo estaba oscuro.

Ranma observaba a esa chica dormir tranquilamente sobre él, como olvidando sus problemas. La vio con paciencia y sonrió. Ryoga era realmente adorable cuando dormía sobre todo por su tierno colmillo que sobresalía.

De pronto el corazón del pelinegro latió de una forma extraña. ¿Qué era esa sensación que tenía al observarle de ese modo? No estaba seguro, pero de lo que sí tenía certeza es que debía estar ahí para él.

\- Puede que, si fueses realmente una chica yo… me habría enamorado de ti – susurró sin pensar. Cuando meditó en sus palabras y recordó que debajo de ese cuerpo encantador estaba Ryoga se desesperó, pero no alcanzó a gritar porque la puerta del dojo se abrió frente a él.

Era Akane…

La menor de las Tendo vio como Ryoko dormía en el regazo de Ranma como si fuese una niña pequeña y se sorprendió de no sentir celos de ella. Ranma tenía razón. Parecían hermanos…

\- ¿Cómo está Ryoko? – preguntó en un susurro sentándose al lado de Ranma. No quería despertarla… - Le traje su ropa – dijo dejándole las prendas cerca.

\- Se pondrá bien en la mañana – respondió el pelinegro

\- Yo… no quería que ella se entristeciera de ese modo. Debe querer mucho a su hermano –

\- Debías decirle la verdad tarde o temprano. Ryoga en verdad te amaba y, merecía saber que tú no le correspondías… así él podría enamorarse de otra chica y ser feliz – Ranma parecía más sabio de lo normal

\- ¿Ryoga estuvo aquí? – Diablos, había hablado demasiado

\- Si… - respondió tratando de disimular y pensando en alguna mentira – Ryoko lo encontró en el dojo, le dijo lo que tú dijiste y Ryoga se marchó – terminó de decir el pelinegro…

\- Entonces Ryoga mandó a su hermana para que me preguntara lo que él no podía – razonó Akane en voz alta… - Debí ser menos dura para responderle. Yo si quiero a Ryoga pero creo que jamás lo querré como te…

En ese momento la chica se detuvo. Estaba ruborizada y sentía la mirada de Ranma sobre ella…

\- Pídele disculpas de mi parte – dijo parándose rápidamente y dirigiéndose a la salida. El pelinegro la observó salir del dojo. Estaba igual de ruborizado, solo que en la oscuridad ella no lo notó.

\- Bueno Ryoga… dormiremos aquí hasta que en la mañana te sientas mejor – dijo para sí mismo y luego se tendió en el suelo acomodando a su amigo junto a él.

Ranma estaba algo confundido. Estaba completamente seguro de sus sentimientos hacia Akane, pero… cuando vio a Ryoga de esa forma, tan frágil… estaba seguro de que algo nuevo estaba pasando por su cabeza. Ya no lo vería como su duro rival nunca más y quizás eso era… ¿bueno?

Lejos de allí en el Café Gato, Shampoo estaba abriendo un encargo que había esperado por mucho tiempo. Después de la boda fallida de Ranma y Akane había decidido otra forma de tener a su amado con ella.

Esto dejaría a Ranma heredar el dojo de los Tendo y al mismo tiempo ser feliz con ella. Era un plan perfecto… solo debía esperar el momento ideal para llevarlo a cabo.

Los primeros rayos de sol cayeron sobre Nerima. La ciudad comenzaba a despertar y junto con ella a heredero de la secta Saotome de combate libre quien poco a poco abría los ojos.

¡Ya era un nuevo día! Ryoga recuperaría su cuerpo y podría volver a casa para recuperarse de todo el dolor que sentía.

\- Mira Ryoga, ya amaneció – dijo dándole un codazo al bulto que dormía junto a él… pero… - Y todo ese cabello… no me digas que…

\- Ranma. Eres tú – saludó sin ánimos el Hibiki. Aún se veía en sus ojos el sufrimiento de la noche anterior.

\- Ry-Ryoga yo… - no sabía cómo decirle lo que ocurría… Esto podría matar las últimas ganas que tenía de vivir…

\- ¿Qué te sucede Ranma? ¡Quieres burlarte de mí porque Akane me rechazó!- Poco a poco la tristeza de Ryoga iba transformándose en odio. Contra si mismo y contra los demás.

Ranma tomó la mano del chico y se la puso contra el pecho. Ryoga le miró asustado apretándose a si mismo…

\- Estos son… -

\- Si, son pechos – dijo Ranma esperando algún golpe

\- No me trasformé – balbuceó el Hibiki con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Sin darse cuenta se desmayó. Esto solo podía ser una pesadilla.

\- ¡Maldición Ryoga! ¡Despierta! – gritó – Un segundo… debo buscar ese estúpido sobre – dijo Ranma y comenzó a buscar en sus bolsillos hasta que lo encontró.

\- Sobre de chica por un día bla bla bla… Si la persona que bebe el contenido de este sobre sufre un rechazo amoroso mientras posea el cuerpo de una chica, el efecto será…. PER-MA-NENTE… ¡No puede ser! ¡Que le he hecho a RYOGAAAAAAAAAA! – gritó sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos. Esto lo convertía en un ser miserable. No podía hacerle esto a su único amigo… - Debo seguir leyendo, quizás encuentre una solución… veamos… El efecto solo se revertirá si se recibe un beso de amor verdadero….

\- QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE – esto estaba mal aunque tenía sentido. Si al amor de tu vida estaba convertido en mujer y aún así eras capaz de besarlo, eso era amor verdadero… pero… Akane no amaba a Ryoga. Maldición ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

\- Ranma… - Oh no Ryoga había despertado - ¡DIME QUE DEMONIOS FUE LO QUE ME DISTE! – gritó amenazándolo y volviendo a ser el Ryoga que Ranma conocía al menos por un instante… - Voy a quedarme así para siempre porque nadie me ama… -

Demonios, esto iba a deprimirlo aún más. Si el Hibiki hubiera querido, habría destruido toda la ciudad con un solo rugido de león. Y no habría ocupado toda su energía…

\- No te preocupes… yo… yo solucionaré esto. Lo prometo – decía el pelinegro nervioso…

\- No digas mentiras Ranma, nadie me amaba como hombre y mucho menos ahora que me convertí en una mujer. Mi destino será vagar por las montañas y hacerme más fuerte… solo.

\- … - Ranma quería animarlo, pero no sabía cómo – Pero… ¡Puede que un hombre se enamore de ti y rompa el hechizo! – gritó pero el efecto fue adverso…

\- ¡Y LUEGO QUEE! ¡ACASO ESPERAS QUE ME CASE CON UN HOMBREE! –

Ryoga tenía razón. Estaban atrapados en una situación sin salida… ¡Maldita sea! Una vez más el Hibiki se deprimió.

\- Dame mi ropa Ranma. Debo ir a casa…

\- ¡No puedes ir a casa así! ¡Confía en mí! Encontraremos una solución!

\- Debo aceptar mi destino. No importa en qué cuerpo esté siempre seré yo mismo… Además era obvio que nunca nadie iba a casarse conmigo…

"Vaya si que tiene poca autoestima…" –

\- Entiendo lo que sientes pero…

\- Ja… Ranma Saotome entiende lo que siento. Tú jamás entenderías lo QUE YO SIENTOOO… las mujeres se arrodillan a tus pies y tú las tratas como basura. A ti jamás te han rechazado Ranma, no seas tan arrogante al decir que entiendes lo que siento.

\- Bueno… si hubo alguien que me rechazó una vez – dijo el pelinegro algo incómodo. No le gustaba recordar eso…

\- ¿Eh? ¿Quién? – preguntó Ryoga confundido. No tenía idea de quién podía ser…

\- Tú – terminó diciendo algo sonrojado.

\- ¿YO?... ¿De qué hablas Ranma? ¡No me digas que sigues burlándote de mi!

\- Cuando me pescaste con esa estúpida caña del amor… RE-CUER-DAS…. –

Ryoga se sonrojó. Jamás pensó que Ranma siguiera acordándose de ese "incidente".

\- Aún recuerdas eso… creí que tú…

\- Por supuesto que recuerdo todo. Incluso lo que sentí. Sé que estaba bajo el efecto de esa cosa, pero el dolor fue real. Así que no digas que no sé cómo te sientes – bufó molesto…

Esto empeoró el sonrojo en el chico de los colmillos.

\- Ya me disculpé contigo por eso… además nunca me dijiste que recordabas todo – refutó cruzando los brazos

\- ¡NO QUERÍA RECORDARLO SOLO TE LO ESTOY DICIENDO PARA QUE TE SIENTAS MEJOR!

\- ¡ENTONCES NO LO RECUERDES Y YA! – gritó de vuelta

Se miraron agotados. Las marcas del llanto en el rostro de "Ryoko" le recordaron a Ranma que no debía ser tan duro con ella. Con él. Arghh Maldición, esto era más confuso que su propia situación.

Ryoga comenzó a vestirse bajo la atenta mirada del pelinegro. Al poco rato ya estaba listo para marcharse. Cargaba su mochila y había abierto su sombrilla para protegerse de la lluvia que parecía estar a punto de caer.

\- Ranma por favor acompáñame a la puerta… - dijo sumiso y algo triste consigo mismo por no poder encontrar una simple puerta.

\- Anda Ryoga no digas estupideces… ¡No puedes irte! ¡No lo permitiré! Encontraremos la forma de remediarlo… - El pelinegro estaba seguro de que lograría ayudar al Hibiki aunque ni siquiera podía solucionar su propia maldición…

\- ¿Y qué harás? ¿Vas a besarme tú? – soltó sarcástico

\- Claro que no, pero pensaré en algo. Por lo menos dame algo de tiempo para pensar…

\- De acuerdo, no me marcharé tan lejos. Pero te suplico que no me obligues a volver aquí. Sabes que no soportaría ver a….

La puerta se abrió de golpe

\- Buenos días Ranma… Hola Ryoko, espero que… no estés molesta conmigo – dijo Akane entrando al dojo. Ryoga sintió que una daga le atravesaba nuevamente. Esta vez era enserio, ya no volvería a intentarlo. Al fin había comprendido los sentimientos de Akane.

\- A-Akane… que bueno que llegas, Ryoko ya se va – Ranma trataba de mediar entre esa incómoda situación intentando fingir que todo estaba bien

\- Ryoko yo… sé que quieres mucho a tu hermano pero yo… debía ser sincera-

\- No tienes que darme explicaciones. Solo sentí pena por él… lamento haber hecho un escándalo, pero, ya no puedo esperar a Ryoga. Tengo algo importante que hacer en las montañas – respondió sorprendido de su calma.

No se había perdido en el hermoso rostro de Akane. Su corazón no palpitó con más fuerza… al verla ahora solo sentía dolor y melancolía y ya estaba harto de sentirse infeliz todo el tiempo.

\- Espero verte otra vez y por favor perdóname – dijo Akane haciendo una reverencia.

\- Yo, acompañaré a Ryoko a su campamento o se perderá. Lo sabes…

\- Claro que lo sé, solo espero que no uses esto como una excusa para intentar aprovecharte de ella Ranma pervertido – A esta altura la chica del cabello corto ni intentaba disimular sus celos…

Ranma se le acercó al oído y le susurró.

\- Sabes que eres la única, gruñona – terminó y le sonrió. Akane no pudo evitar el sonrojo. Desde lejos Ryoga observó como esos dos en verdad se amaban y sintió que el dolor comenzaba a quemarlo por dentro.

Si tan solo hubiera alguien que alguna vez lo amara…

Continuará…

Saludos nuevamente a Haruri Saotome y a Ruben y las personas que siguen la historia. Kisuuuuuuuus

PD: la historia está también en wattpad


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: En la Montaña

Ranma y "Ryoko" salieron de la casa de los Tendo bajo la mirada preocupada de Akane. Tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto y no podía evitar sentirse algo confundida por todo lo que había sucedido.

Ryoga no le había dicho a nadie que tenía una hermana, aunque claro, él era muy reservado sobre su vida y su familia. Todo lo contrario a cuando se trataba de sus sentimientos. Él solía ser honesto y sincero en su cariño a pesar de su timidez. Solo esperaba volver a verlo… conociendo a Ryoga, su rechazo le haría querer marcharse para siempre.

…

\- Ryoga… yo… - Ranma trataba de forma sobrehumana de animar a su amigo, pero esta vez en verdad estaba triste. Ya lo había visto mal antes, cuando tuvieron ese combate para probar el rugido del león, pero esta vez era diferente.

En esa ocasión, Ryoga le había pedido a Akane que le dijera que lo odiaba, así que muy al fondo de su corazón sabía que no era cierto, y cuando Ranma le dijo que ellos se habían besado él pudo confirmar después que eso era mentira. Por eso, Ryoga había renovado su esperanza de que Akane se enamoraría de él algún día… pero ahora… ella le había dicho claramente que sus sentimientos no iban a cambiar y que estaba enamorada de "alguien más"-

Ryoga podía ser ingenuo pero no un estúpido. Era obvio de quien se trataba… y era él el que sobraba en todo esto.

\- Ranma no trates de animarme. En verdad te agradezco tu ayuda pero… eres la persona que menos quiero ver en estos momentos. Será mejor que vuelvas a tu casa. Akane te espera – susurró la última parte. No estaba seguro pero, el estar en cuerpo de una mujer lo hacía mucho más sensible de lo normal, y eso era demasiado.

\- ¡Ya dije que iba a acompañarte! ¡No pienso dejarte solo en ese estado! –

\- No debes sentirte culpable – le respondió mirándolo a los ojos – En realidad yo… siempre supe que Akane no iba a corresponderme nunca, pero… fui muy estúpido y no supe cuando rendirme. Ya tengo veinte años. No quiero seguir insistiendo en cosas que no ocurrirán – sonrió levemente – Al menos ya no seré… - iba a decir P-chan, pero ese nombre le hacía mucho daño – ya no seré un maldito cerdo – terminó y comenzó a caminar solo.

\- Si que eres un tonto Ryoga, no hago esto por culpa, ¡NO VES QUE LO HAGO POR TI! – A esta altura Ranma ya estaba furioso.

No entendía como su amigo podía estar tan triste. Él tenía muchas cosas que podían enamorar a una mujer. Era fuerte, noble, sincero, modesto y un gran cocinero. Solo le faltaba la confianza en sí mismo. Pero Ryoga no era como él y debía intentar comprenderle.

\- … - Ryoga iba a responder, pero estaba llorando de nuevo.

\- Escúchame bien, encontraré el modo de que vuelvas a tu cuerpo normal y después de eso yo mismo te daré lecciones para que puedas enamorar a cualquier mujer

" _Ahora entiendo, porque ella se enamoró de ti"_ – pensó el Hibiki. La melancolía le rodeaba, pero debía ser fuerte. Al menos hasta que Ranma se marchara. Odiaba que la gente tuviera lástima de él.

Pasaron varias horas en absoluto silencio, hasta que finalmente llegaron a esa cabaña abandonada donde había comenzado todo. Ryoga dejó sus cosas en el suelo y salió a buscar algo de leña como acostumbraba hacer. Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y había olvidado por completo que Ranma se encontraba junto a él.

Al pelinegro le sorprendían las habilidades que Ryoga tenía para sobrevivir al intemperie. Sabía que bayas servían para comer, cuáles no, donde encontrar la mejor leña, como armar una fogata sin fósforos, como pescar sin caña y… y era algo adorable ver a una "chica" hacer el truco de la explosión para partir rocas que le estorbaban.

\- Dime Ranma… ¿viniste aquí solo para mirar? – Ryoga estaba molesto. No quería compartir nada con el pelinegro… menos si ni siquiera trataba de ayudarle a conseguir la cena.

\- Pues que querías que hiciera, me has estado ignorando desde que llegamos… - gruñó cruzándose de brazos.

\- Te dije que deseaba estar solo – respondió tratando de tomar un montón de leña, pero se le cayó. No estaba acostumbrado a levantar cosas con su cuerpo de mujer y cuando trató de juntar la madera contra su pecho, esta resbaló por… por ese volumen extra que no debía estar allí.

\- Veo que eres un desastre. Aún no te acostumbras a ese cuerpo y así deseas estar solo – le dijo Ranma tomando la leña por él.

\- Nunca voy a acostumbrarme a este cuerpo –

\- Lo sé, pero al menos debes aprender cómo levantar cosas con él. No serás chica para siempre, pero mientras esto dure yo te ayudaré…

La mente de Ryoga hizo click.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que vas a quedarte conmigo hasta que recupere mi cuerpo? – La cara del Hibiki mostraba horror y a la vez felicidad. No estaba seguro de cómo sentirse.

\- Pues sí, yo soy el responsable de todo y esta vez no te dejaré solo – respondió con una sonrisa. Ryoga se sonrojó, pero tal vez solo era por ese nuevo cuerpo que tenía.

\- No deberías hacerlo. Akane se preocupará por ti y podría venir a buscarte de nuevo. Sabes que no quiero…

\- Si, no quieres verla. Pero tranquilízate, saldremos de esto antes de lo que te imaginas – dijo riendo rebosante de confianza en sí mismo. Ryoga le miró con una gota en su cabeza.

….

Un mes después…

….

\- Dime Ranma, no se suponía que saldríamos de esto… ¡RAPIDO! – Ryoga estaba perdiendo la esperanza. Después de todo, la única forma de volver a la normalidad era recibir un beso de amor verdadero y allí, solo en las montañas con Ranma, eso no iba a suceder. Tal vez debía dejar de esconderse del mundo y enfrentarlo todo como un hombre. Por dentro.

Después de todo era probable que alguien se enamorara de él como una chica, pero que al ver que en realidad era un hombre decidiera salir corriendo. Así no tendría que casarse con él.

Si, a Ryoga le importaban mucho los sentimientos de "esa persona imaginaria" que aun no conocía, porque así era él. Noble. Y sabía el dolor que significaba perder a alguien que se ama.

Eso era lo único que lo retenía. Su conciencia le impedía jugar con los sentimientos de otra persona para sacar provecho personal y en eso se diferenciaba mucho de su amigo.

Estaba seguro de que si Ranma estuviera en su situación habría utilizado a cualquiera para remediar el hechizo. Pero, Ranma era así y no podía juzgarlo. Al fin y al cabo, era el único que había intentado ayudarlo.

\- Sé que me he tardado más de lo que esperaba pero… creo que finalmente he encontrado la solución – Ranma tenía cara de estar planeando algo grande, pero a los ojos de Ryoga solo podía ser una mala idea. En eso, el pelinegro sacó una foto de su bolsillo… - Dime Ryoga ¿Conoces a este tipo?

\- Ranma… ¿Por qué traes contigo una foto de Kuno? – preguntó con picardía

\- Él las envía ¡Yo no las guardo! – Respondió molesto - ¡Y quieres callarte! ¡No he terminado!

\- Te escucho… - respondió Ryoga afirmándose de un árbol.

\- Este sujeto es la persona más enamoradiza que conozco, preséntate ante él como chica y te aseguro que te besará. Además es tan idiota que cuando recuperes tu cuerpo jamás se dará cuenta de que eres tú – Terminó Ranma como si hubiese descubierto la cura para el cáncer. Ya comenzaba a reír como psicópata.

\- Creí que Kuno estaba enamorado de ti – soltó para molestarle…

\- ¡Quieres callarte! – Ranma estaba más irritable de lo normal – Puede que sí, pero si él se enamora de ti, me dejará en paz y ya no podrá acosar a alguien que jamás existió

\- Veo que solo haces esto por conveniencia Saotome, pero es clásico en ti – dijo Ryoga suspirando.

\- ¡ERES UN MALAGRADECIDO! ¡ES LO ÚNICO QUE SE ME OCURRIÓ! SI NO QUIERES INTENTARLO ES TU PROBLEMA. QUÉDATE COMO MUJER – bufó molesto.

\- De acuerdo, arréglame una cita con él.

\- ¿Eh…? – Ranma pensó que Ryoga rechazaría la idea, aunque no podía juzgarlo. En su lugar él ya habría besado a cualquier tipo. Después de todo era la otra persona la que debía amarlo. No era necesario que fuese mutuo.

\- Lo intentaré, pero debes traerlo aquí. No bajaré a la ciudad. No hasta que vuelva a ser yo mismo – respondió y entró en la cabaña.

…

Ranma bajó a la ciudad para cumplir su plan. Había estado yendo y viniendo de la cabaña a la casa de los Tendo en busca de provisiones y también para calmar a su celosa prometida.

Akane ya no estaba creyendo la excusa de que Ranma iba a entrenar con Ryoga así que debía ir con él más a lo lejos. No podía permitir que Akane le siguiera hasta donde se encontraba el Hibiki. Ella era la última persona que Ryoga deseaba ver y estar con ella implicaría un retroceso enorme en su ánimo, que estaba levemente mejor.

Pero, aunque Ryoga trataba de mostrarse más alegre, Ranma podía escucharlo llorar en las noches.

\- Ranma al fin llegas, bienvenido – dijo Kasumi sacándolo de sus pensamientos

\- Ka-Kasumi buen día – respondió nervioso

\- Que bueno que llegas Ranma, Akane ha estado muy preocupada por ti, de hecho había pensado en ir a buscarte a las montañas pero nuestro padre la detuvo por el mal clima. Me alegro de que estés bien – continuó la mayor de las Tendo.

\- Vaya, no esperaba verte – dijo una voz familiar a sus espaldas –

\- A-Akane – Ranma soltó una risita nerviosa al escuchar a su prometida. Luego volteó a verla y se sorprendió - ¿Akane por qué vas vestida así? –

\- Porque es mi uniforme de trabajo ¿por qué mas? – respondió molesta

\- Creo que tienen cosas que hablar… iré a preparar la comida – dijo Kasumi dejándolos solos.

\- ¿Estás trabajando? - Ranma estaba bastante sorprendido.

\- Claro, para un vago como tú esto es extraño pero ya es tiempo de contribuir a la casa, además hemos tenido muchos gastos y mientras no heredes el dojo debemos buscar otras formas de ganar dinero.

\- Akane… -

Esto era complicado. Ya habían pasado varios años y ellos seguían posponiendo la boda no porque no se quisieran si no porque aún no se sentían listos. Pero Ranma acababa de abrir los ojos. Si no se casaba pronto con Akane, el dojo Tendo podría irse a la quiebra y no estaba dispuesto a ello.

El único problema, es que debía pedírselo a Akane. Debía ser una verdadera propuesta.

Maldición. Ahora tenía el doble de problemas. Debía casarse pronto con Akane, para que ella no trabajara como esclava mientras él era un vago, debía revertir su maldición y además debía ayudar a Ryoga a recuperar su cuerpo. No sabía cómo lograr todo… ya estaba exhausto de solo pensarlo…

\- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado todo el día? ¡Ya dejame entrar a mi casa! – el grito de Akane hizo reaccionar a Ranma

\- Akane, no es necesario que sigas trabajando. Yo me haré cargo de todo – Ranma se puso serio y le tomó las manos a su prometida. Ella sonrió

\- No debes preocuparte, es solo un trabajo de medio tiempo como camarera en el café. Además es divertido…

\- Pobre Akane debes estar sufriendo mucho… - decía el pelinegro conmovido

\- No escuchaste nada de lo que dije ¿verdad? – susurró ella con una gota en su frente.

\- Akane, escúchame bien… yo quiero que - Debía decirlo. Eran palabras tan simples. "Quiero que te cases conmigo". No era tan complicado – Yo… Arghh maldita sea… Debo irme ¡Volveré en la noche! – gritó desapareciendo de su vista.

Akane no entendió nada de lo que acababa de pasar, pero estaba feliz de ver a su querido Ranma después de varios días.

Ranma corrió lo más rápido que pudo y se encontró en un parque. Estaba agitado y el sonrojo aún no se iba de su rostro.

\- Soy un cobarde… ¡Por qué no pude decírselo! – gritó para sí mismo. Se encontraba demasiado confundido como para recordar que debía buscar a Kuno para pedirle una cita.

Se quedó en el parque todo el día. Hasta que decidió regresar a la casa de los Tendo. Su padre y el resto de los que ahora consideraba su familia lo esperaban. Comió rápidamente y se marchó a su cuarto. Debía pensar en la forma en la que le pediría a Akane que fuera su esposa… una en que ella le creyera-

Arghh pero era demasiado vergonzoso. Incluso para él. Se preguntaba cómo lo hacía Ryoga para declararse con tanta facilidad… y… oh no.

¡Había olvidado por completo a Ryoga!

Se levantó a la velocidad del rayo y comenzó a preparar su mochila. En la mañana iría a buscar a Kuno y lo llevaría con él las montañas.

De pronto le cayó un golpe encima y apareció un cartel tras el… "DEJA DORMIR" decía el mensaje que su padre le hacía saber a golpes.

…

Por la mañana Ranma se fue de madrugada sin despedirse de nadie. No quería ver a Akane porque le daba vergüenza mirarla a los ojos. Cuando estuviera listo para declararse, volvería con ella.

Caminó directamente a casa de Kuno y para evitar a la loca de Kodachi fue convertido en mujer. Sasuke le abrió la puerta.

\- Señorita cabellos de fuego – dijo el torpe ninja – Imagino que debe venir a ver al joven Tatewaki, pero debo decirle que a llegado usted tarde

\- ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas Sasuke? –

\- El señor Tatewaki se ha ido con su padre a Hawái para entrenar. El joven Kuno debe aprender mucho para ser el siguiente director de la escuela Furinkan ahora que su padre a decido retirarse…

\- Ya veo… - Ranma sintió lastima por los pobres e indefensos jóvenes que tendrían que soportar a un lunático como Kuno de director… - Y ¿Cuándo volverá?

\- En tres años. Se fueron por la noche… realmente siento que no pudiera despedirse pero para él era muy doloroso

\- Entiendo – dijo Ranma fastidiado y asqueado a la vez – Ya me voy. Adiós Sasuke – se despidió fingiendo una enorme sonrisa

" _¡Maldita sea! Ese idiota siempre estorbando y cuando se le necesita se marcha a Hawái… perfecto… ahora Ryoga va a matarme"_

Ranma no tenía el valor para ver a Ryoga y decirle que debería esperar a que Kuno regresara… en otros tres años. Pero tampoco quería volver dónde los Tendo. No estaba listo para decirle a Akane que la amaba y que deseaba casarse con ella porque él lo deseaba y no por el arreglo de sus padres.

\- Quizá deba quedarme en otro sitio – dijo riéndose al borde de la locura – No. Iré con Ryoga… debo ayudarlo… el pobre sigue muy deprimido… - terminó y cambió de camino para dirigirse a las montañas.

El pelinegro llegó de noche a su destino. El Hibiki lo miraba afirmado en un árbol con cierta mueca de desprecio en el rostro. Cruzó los brazos y sonrió con desprecio.

\- Veo que vienes solo Ranma. No me digas… Kuno te rechazó y por eso vienes tan deprimido – soltó Ryoga de manera sarcástica…

" _Bueno, sus chistes son malos, pero por lo menos ya está recuperando el sentido del humor"_ – pensó la pelirroja.

\- Ryoga, verás… Kuno

\- No tienes que darme explicaciones – le interrumpió – Si no viene contigo puedo darme cuenta de lo que sucedió…

" _No importa si soy hombre o mujer todo el mundo me rechaza_ " – pensó Ryoga y se escondió en una esquina para llorar.

\- No seas idiota Ryoga, Kuno no te rechazó – dijo el Saotome adivinando sus pensamientos – Él está de viaje. Supongo que deberé pensar en otra forma de solucionar todo esto – agregó rascándose la cabeza nervioso.

De la nada sintió que le caía agua agradablemente tibia encima.

\- Gracias por tu ayuda Ranma, pero he decidió quedarme en esta forma – Ranma abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar eso…

\- ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! – Su mandíbula casi toca el piso - ¡De qué estas hablando Ryoga! ¡Qué te sucede!

\- Es obvio que esto jamás se solucionará, pero descuida… he decidido ser un ermitaño de las montañas y ser uno con la naturaleza. Así aprenderé a ser pleno y a no necesitar de nada más que de la energía de la tierra…

\- Este ya se volvió loco – susurró Ranma

\- ¿Dijiste algo? – preguntó "Ryoko" con ingenuidad

\- Dije que no puedes rendirte Ryoga… ¡Por favor! ¡Tú siempre perseverabas! ¿Qué te sucede ahora?

\- Ya no tengo razones para luchar. No tengo a nadie…

\- Nunca tendrás a nadie si sigues en esa forma. Cuando recuperes tu cuerpo verás que muchas chicas pueden enamorarse de ti… Solo resiste un poco más.

Ryoga volvió a sentirse extraño al escuchar todas esas palabras de Ranma. Al parecer, estar en el cuerpo de una mujer por tanto tiempo, comenzaba a afectar sus emociones…

\- Espero que para mañana tengas una buena idea – fue todo lo que respondió Ryoga – Será mejor que entres… va a comenzar a llover… - dijo y dos segundos después comenzó a caer un diluvio.

Adentro de la cabaña, el Hibiki tenía más agua caliente y varias sopas instantáneas para comer.

\- Te traje algo de comida – dijo Ranma sacando algunas frutas y dulces de su mochila. A Ryoga le brillaron los ojos y se lanzó a los dulces como un animal salvaje…

\- Que delicia…gr…hace mucho que… No comía algo tan delicioso – balbuceaba con la boca llena.

\- Veo que también te gustan las cosas dulces – soltó Ranma pensando en cómo el siempre que tenía oportunidad se transformaba en chica para comer algún delicioso mantecado – Aún así, deberías controlarte… -

\- Eso lo dices porque tú siempre puedes comer esto – continuó echándose en la boca todo lo que podía…

\- Oye Ryoga… - Ranma no estaba pensando muy bien lo que iba a decir. Se estaba dejando llevar por el ambiente amistoso y privado que ahora tenía con Ryoga… - Si tu fueras a pedirle matrimonio a una chica… ¿Cómo lo harías? –

Solo se percató de su imprudencia una vez que había dicho todo.

" _Ay no…. Soy un idiota… ¿Cómo pude preguntarle eso a Ryoga? ¡En qué estoy pensando!_ " – Ranma tragó saliva nervioso.

Ryoga, quien le daba la espalda buscando cosas en la mochila del pelinegro se detuvo en seco. Bajó la cabeza. Ranma no lo veía pero había una sonrisa triste en su rostro.

\- Veo que al fin te decidiste a actuar como un hombre – Dijo abriendo una caja de pocky y comiendo uno.

\- No es lo que estás pensando yo solo… - Ranma trataba de justificarse, pero Ryoga era hábil leyendo los sentimientos de los demás.

\- Yo la llevaría a un sitio hermoso. Un lugar especial… Quizá el lugar dónde nos dimos nuestro primer beso. Luego le llevaría unas hermosas flores, tan bellas como ella ya dentro escondería un anillo. Me arrodillaría… le pediría que nos casáramos porque es la persona que más amo y que no imagino una vida sin ella y luego, me iría con ella del brazo hasta algún lugar dónde haya preparado una fiesta con todos nuestro amigos… - Respondió rápidamente como si hubiese imaginado todo eso claramente desde hace mucho tiempo.

Ranma sintió una puntada en el pecho. Era como si por un instante, pudiera sentir la tristeza dentro de Ryoga. Era obvio que él hablaba de lo que había imaginado hacer si Akane se hubiese enamorado de él en algún momento.

Definitivamente, se sentía un idiota en ese momento.

\- Dime que harás algo especial y que la harás muy feliz… - Continuó el Hibiki – Que nunca la harás llorar y que les dejarás muy claro a tus otras prometidas que ella es la única – Ya estaba al borde del llanto otra vez.

Ranma se puso detrás de él –o ella- y le tomó los hombros.

\- Lo prometo – le dijo y sintió como Ryoga soltaba un pesado suspiro.

\- Sabes, deberías decírselo cuanto antes – interrumpió el Hibiki

\- ¿Eh? ¡No! ¡Debo quedarme contigo hasta que te mejores! –

\- No estoy enfermo Saotome. Creo que es momento de marcharme de aquí…

\- ¡Otra vez con eso! ¡Ya te dije que no….

\- Bajemos a la ciudad – dijo sonriendo

\- … - A Ranma le tomó tiempo procesar lo que Ryoga había dicho - ¿Qué?

\- Bajemos a la ciudad. Así no tendrás que preocuparte de mí y yo buscaré algún modo de curarme de esto por mi cuenta. Y si tanto te preocupo podrás hallarme con facilidad…

\- No estoy tan seguro… tú siempre terminas perdiéndote – respondió Ranma poco convencido

\- Pídele a Akane que sea tu esposa. Te aseguro que estaré en su boda como un hombre… -

\- Ry-Ryoga….

Continuará…

Muchas gracias por leer y por sus follows y reviews, Saludos a Haruri Saotome :3 y a Ranko0103 :3 Sus comentarios me animan! Kisuus!


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: ¿Fue un accidente?

Ranma miraba con confusión a Ryoga. Realmente no estaba seguro a cómo responder a esa propuesta, aunque estaba seguro que el pobre despistado debía estar aburrido al estar encerrado en esa sucia cabaña por más de un mes. De cierta forma entendía la situación pero no estaba seguro de que fuera conveniente que se mostrara como mujer… él sabía lo complicado que podría tornarse todo.

\- Oye Ryoga porque mejor no me acompañas a la ciudad un momento… y después vuelves aquí. No tienes dónde quedarte en Nerima y si te quedas mucho tiempo podrías ver a…

\- Si, creo que tienes razón – soltó en un suspiro – espero que esto termine algún día – agregó algo desmoralizado-

\- Descuida, cuando vayamos a la ciudad le preguntaré a la abuela de Shampoo si hay algún otro modo de revertir el efecto de la pócima… ella sabe mucho sobre eso, de seguro encontraremos la forma de que vuelvas a la normalidad sin que alguien se enamore de ti – respondió sin pensar – Lo lamento es decir… cualquiera podría enamorarse de ti pero… esto requiere tiempo y…

\- No necesitas justificarte conmigo, yo no soy Akane – añadió haciendo que Ranma sintiera un extraño cosquilleo en la espalda. ¿Estaba tratando a "Ryoko" de la misma forma en que trataba a su prometida? No estaba seguro de la respuesta… - Será mejor que salgamos al amanecer – continuó Ryoga – iré a bañarme ahora, tu quédate vigilando que la fogata no se apague – le ordenó-

\- ¿Y desde cuando eres el jefe? – le gruñó en son de protesta…

\- ¡PUES DESDE QUE DECIDISTE QUEDARTE AQUÍ Y COMERTE TODO LO QUE CAZO! –le gritó dando un portazo. Gracias al cielo la cabaña no se derrumbó, pero estuvo al borde…

El invierno en las montañas seguía siendo crudo a pesar de que faltaba poco para la primavera. Aún así, Ryoga se bañaba en los ríos como si el agua no estuviera congelada…

Había buscado alguna fuente termal por el lugar pero como siempre había terminado perdido. No tenía más remedio que meterse al agua helada. Podía ser un vago, pero sucio jamás. Ranma le había sugerido que fuera a los baños públicos, pero con su nuevo cuerpo era muy vergonzoso. Después de todo su mente era la misma y no deseaba ver a las chicas aunque tuviera una oportunidad como esa…

Sin más preámbulo, se dirigió al río. Ya estaba oscureciendo y parecía que el viento estaba más frío de lo habitual…

\- Será mejor que me apresure… parece que viene una tormenta… - se dijo a sí mismo y cerró los ojos. Aún no se atrevía a verse desnudo así que cada vez que se vestía o bañaba cerraba los ojos volviéndose más torpe de lo normal.

Por un golpe de suerte logró meterse al agua sin tantas dificultades… Estaba heladísima… comenzó a temblar apenas entró. Al cabo de un rato no sentía sus pies o sus piernas…

\- Maldición, me agrada el agua fría pero esto es demasiado – se dijo tratando de salir pero el cuerpo no le respondía… - Diablos…

Ryoga trataba de acercarse a la orilla pero el frío le clavaba como mil agujas por todo el cuerpo. Su mandíbula temblaba y los dedos de las manos comenzaban a ponerse azules… Si no llegaba pronto a la cabaña para calentarse, podría tener hipotermia..

….

\- ¡Qué rayos estará haciendo el idiota de Ryoga! ¿Acaso cree que voy a estar cocinando todo yo solo? – Ranma estaba furioso y se paseaba de un lado a otro dentro de la cabaña.

Normalmente el Hibiki solo tardaba entre diez y quince minutos en ir al río, pero ya había pasado más de media hora y no había señales de que regresara. Además hacía demasiado frío como para que él estuviera disfrutando su baño helado.

Quizás algo malo le había sucedido.

A regañadientes Ranma tomó su abrigo y salió en busca del desorientado de siempre. Ya estaba harto de tener que cuidarle todo el tiempo. Solo deseaba que Ryoga recuperara su cuerpo para poder volver a su vida normal con Akane y terminar de una vez con toda esa locura…

….

En la rivera, Ryoga había logrado llegar a la orilla y cubrirse el torso con su camisa, pero sus manos y pies estaban tan fríos que no pudo hacer nada más. Todo le dolía y estaba tirado entre las piedras. Si alguien no llegaba pronto a ayudarle, fácilmente podría morir allí…

A lo lejos Ryoga podía escuchar una voz….

\- ¡Ryoga! ¿Ryoga dónde estas? ¡RYOGA! – no identificaba al dueño de la voz… tenía mucho frío y estaba perdiendo la conciencia. Tenía mucho sueño… era mejor cerrar los ojos y dormirse…

Después de varios minutos Ranma dio con el paradero del Hibiki. Estaba tendido en las rocas y parecía inconsciente. Como un rayo corrió a ayudarle…

\- Demonios Ryoga que te pasó – dijo tocándole para ver si despertaba – Cielos que frío estás… - continuó más para si mismo.

Sin pensarlo se quitó el abrigo y rodeó a "Ryoko" con él. No había tiempo para recoger sus cosas. La tomó en sus brazos y saltó para llevarlo a la cabaña lo más rápido posible…

….

Ranma aún tenía a la "chica" en sus brazos y la acercó al fuego. Estaba demasiado frío pero poco a poco recuperaba algo de color en su piel. Ryoga no despertaba, pero al menos seguía respirando y se notaba que el calor comenzaba a hacerle bien…

\- Eres un imbécil – susurró Ranma mirándole el rostro. De pronto notó lo cerca que estaba de "ella" y se sonrojó… aún no podía soltarle. Estaba débil y el calor que Ranma le transmitía con su cuerpo le ayudaría a reaccionar más rápido… pero eso no le quitaba el nerviosismo que sentía.

No recordaba haber tenido a una mujer TAN cerca. Al menos no a una dócil e inconsciente. Las chicas siempre le acosaban y él huía y con Akane… bueno, con ella la amabilidad y la cercanía duraban muy poco.

No pudo resistirlo y volvió a mirarla. En verdad Ryoga debería haber nacido como mujer. Era mucho más bella, amable y tímida que cualquier otra chica que hubiese conocido y se sonrojaba adorablemente. Además tenía unos labios muy bonitos… Tan bonitos que…

Ranma se quedó estático.

Estaba a peligrosos centímetros de Ryoga. Oh no… ¡Estaba a punto de besar a Ryoga! Sin pensar mucho en la salud del Hibiki le dejó caer violentamente al suelo. Debía salir de ahí… No importaba la hora o el frío. No podía quedarse con él en esa cabaña. No más… esto era… demasiado para él.

No meditó en lo que hacía y dejó a Ryoko desmayada a la orilla del fuego…

\- Ryoga es fuerte, despertará y se pondrá bien – se dijo a sí mismo el Saotome y salió corriendo en medio de la noche completamente aterrado.

Sus sentimientos le traicionaban. Lo sentía mucho, pero ya no podría ayudarle más. No hasta que no estuviera con Akane y aclarara su mente.

…..

Aún estaba oscuro y un fuerte viento despertó a Ryoga. La puerta estaba abierta y el fuego estaba apagándose, pero ya no sentía ese frío abrumador que había sentido hace un rato.

¿Dónde estaba?

Parecía la cabaña, pero Ranma no se veía por ningún lugar. Lo último que recordaba era haberse golpeado con una roca cerca del río. Se observó y vio que estaba a medio vestir pero que un abrigo lo cubría… También tenía la sensación de que alguien le había abrazado con cariño, pero no estaba seguro. Había soñado algunas cosas bastante extrañas…

Con cuidado, se puso de pie y cerró la puerta. Mientras avivaba el fuego trató de recordar que había sucedido, pero nada le venía a su memoria.

Definitivamente Ranma no estaba allí y se había llevado sus cosas. Además para su mala suerte, sus zapatos y sus cosas de baño habían quedado tiradas en el río. No podría buscarlas hasta que amaneciera… Perfecto…

\- Ese canalla… ¡Como pudo abandonarme así! – Ryoga estaba volviendo a sentir ese odio asesino que antaño había tenido por el pelinegro. Esta vez no era por panes, ni por convertirse en cerdo, ni por Akane… Estaba furioso porque el malnacido le había abandonado en la montaña para que mueriera de frio. – Arghhh es un imbécil ¡Y YO QUE LO SALVÉ TANTAS VECES! ¡HASTA DE ESE ESTÚPIDO HOMBRE DE LAS NIEVES! Si no fuera por mí ya estaría muerto… - refunfuñaba irritado y dolido.

Aunque ahora la pregunta era ¿Quién le había salvado? Recordaba el calor y las manos de la persona que le salvó, y definitivamente era un hombre. Una chica no podría levantarle con tanta facilidad y menos tener las manos tan grandes y bruscas.

Le buscaría en la mañana. Si ese "alguien" le había salvado era porque le tenía cariño y quizá con algo de suerte, podría besarlo. Besar a otro chico no era tan malo, después de todo… Ranma había besado a dos. Él seguía teniendo ventaja… pensó riendo.

….

Amanecía en Nerima y Ranma estaba afuera del café Gato. Necesitaba hablar con Cologne urgentemente… Necesitaba que Ryoga recuperara su maldito cuerpo y que todo volviera a la normalidad o se volvería loco.

\- Yerno ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? – preguntó la anciana abriendo la puerta de golpe, asustándolo.

\- Yo este… necesitaba hablar con usted – respondió con una risa nerviosa.

Entraron al lugar y se sentaron un momento…

\- Ya veo, así que es por el sobre de chica por un día – comentó Cologne bebiendo un poco de té… - ¿A quién se lo diste para que estés tan preocupado? – preguntó viéndole a los ojos. Ranma sintió un escalofrío y se le erizó la espalda…

\- A Ryoga – respondió abatido…

\- Entiendo, por eso no había visto a ese muchacho en tanto tiempo – dijo en forma meditativa – Si le rechazaron la única forma de volverlo a la normalidad es con un beso de amor verdadero – continuó la anciana

\- Pero ¿Y si no hay nadie que esté enamorado de él? –

\- Si Ryoga no recibe un beso de amor verdadero antes de la primavera quedará atrapado en el cuerpo de una mujer para siempre – respondió Cologne volviendo a beber su té…

\- ¡QUEEEEE!

\- Y eso no es lo peor. No solo estará en el cuerpo de una mujer. Será una mujer en todos los sentidos. Los recuerdos que tenía de su vida como hombre se borrarán y despertará como una chica para toda la vida….

"NO…. ESTO NO PUEDE SER…." – Ranma estaba aterrado por la idea.

\- Maldición ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? – El pelinegro estaba al borde del colapso. Todo esto era su culpa…

Cologne le miró y un rayo pasó por su mente.

" _Ranma está muy confundido. Parece que la forma femenina de Ryoga está afectando su corazón… Eso quiere decir que lo que Shampoo planea hacer si podría dar resultado esta vez. Ranma está desarrollando sentiemientos por otra chica además de Akane. Tal vez esto pueda ser una bendición y no una maldición… Solo lo lamento por ese chico Ryoga… quizá no vuelva a la normalidad_ " – pensó la abuela de Shampoo viendo fijamente a Ranma

\- Oiga ¿Por qué me mira de ese modo? – preguntó molesto

\- No es nada. Solo creo que deberías darte prisa en…. – No alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando la puerta fue echada abajo por un poderoso golpe.

\- ¡RANMA SAOTOME ESTA VEZ NO TE PERDONARÉ! – gritó "Ryoko" entrando para atacar al pelinegro.

Cologne sonrió. _"Ya veo porqué esta tan confundido, como mujer ese muchacho es muy apuesto"_ –

\- ¡DE QUÉ ESTÁS HABLANDO RYOGA AHORA QUÉ TE SUCEDE! – respondió Ranma esquivando sus golpes destruyendo todo a su paso…

\- ¡LOS DOS AFUERA! – gritó Cologne y los echó a pelear a la calle. Shampoo bajó media dormida con Mouse en los brazos…

\- ¿Abuelita que es todo ese escándalo? – preguntó bostezando…

\- Solo es Ranma peleando con Ryoga – respondió ella señalándolos. Mouse hizo "cuak"

\- ¡Quién es esa chica y porqué ataca a mi Ranma! – gritó en pose defensiva

\- Esa chica es Ryoga

\- ¿Ryoga? – Shampoo observó mejor y notó que la chica en verdad era muy parecida a Ryoga – Ya veo… debe ser por el sobre de chica por un día…

\- Así es… Shampoo debo hablar contigo, Ranma a comenzado a sentir algo por otra persona, es momento de usar el mandoble del corazón dividido – Mouse volvió a interrumpir y le amarraron – Cuando cortes el aire frente a Ranma con la espada doble su corazón se dividirá y se convertirá en dos pero solo puede usarse cuando se tienen dudas… Ahora es tu oportunidad.

Shampoo afirmó con la cabeza y desenvainó la espada que al empuñarse se dividía en dos. Cuenta la leyenda que hace tres mil años, las parejas que se amaban eran separadas por sus padres al comprometerlos con otros por interés, por eso, un legendario espadachín forjó el mandoble del corazón dividido para que las parejas que se amaban pudieran estar juntas, pero que también pudieran cumplir sus obligaciones familiares.

El corte debía ser preciso y solo podía usarse una vez… Y Shampoo lo sabía. En la noche, mientras todos durmieran iría a la casa de Ranma y cortaría el aire frente a él para que su cuerpo y su corazón se dividieran y al fin pudieran estar juntos…

….

Afuera Ranma y Ryoga habían llevado su pelea al lote baldío donde solían arreglar sus diferencias….

\- ¡ESTA ES LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE ME HUMILLAS ASÍ! ¡RANMA PREPÁRATE! ¡RUGIDO DE LEÓN! –gritó lanzándole una energía tan poderosa que hizo chocar a Ranma con la pared, destruyéndola…

\- Idiota… - dijo adolorido tratando de ponerse de pie -¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE RAYOS TE HICE AHORA! – gritó molesto pero solo recibió otro ataque como respuesta.

Esta vez Ryoga no se estaba conteniendo como había hecho antes. Ahora deseaba hacerle el mayor daño posible. Estaba herido, además como mujer sus sentimientos se intensificaban haciende prácticamente invencible…

\- ¡COMO PUDISTE DEJARME DE ESE MODO! ¡PUDE HABER MUERTO! – Ranma logró esquivar el ataque por milímetros…

Esa mañana, Akane había salido a correr como de costumbre y le había llamado la atención ver esa cantidad de energía reflejada en el cielo. Estaba segura… ese era el rugido del león de Ryoga y solo podía estar usándolo con Ranma…

\- ¡DE QUÉ DEMONIOS HABLAS IDIOTA! ¡FUI YO EL QUE TE SALVÓ! – le gritó tratando de evitar toda esa fuerza…. Ryoga se detuvo por un momento…

\- ¿Acaso piensas que voy a creer eso? – Ryoga estaba comenzando a juntar energía nuevamente – Si tú me salvaste ¿ENTONCES PORQUE ME DEJASTE MEDIO MORIBUNDO EN LA CABAÑA? – dijo lanzándole un nuevo rugido de león.

Akane había llegado al lugar pero ellos no notaron su presencia… _"Es Ryoko… No sabía que ella era tan poderosa"_ – pensó la Tendo escondida para ver mejor. Por alguna razón no quiso interrumpir. Si Ryoko estaba tan molesta era seguro que algo habría hecho Ranma y él no iba a confesarlo si la veía allí. Debería esperar…

\- ¡YO NO TE ABANDONÉ! – Respondió Ranma sonrojándose un poco… El cielo se estaba nublando y las nubes se veían amenazantes – Tuve que irme

\- … - Ryoga no respondió. Sentía algo cálido y extraño en su pecho. Entonces Ranma no le había abandonado… Eso era bueno ¿Por qué siempre se imaginaba lo peor? - ¿Por qué tuviste que irte? – preguntó…

" _No puedo decirle que fue porque casi lo beso…._ " pensó con una sonrisa de miedo en el rostro. Si Ryoga se enteraba de eso lo trataría como un pervertido para toda la vida…

\- No puedo responderte… Solo puedo decirte que hablé con la abuela de Shampoo y si no encontramos la forma de solucionarlo antes de la primavera serás mujer para siempre – dijo y de inmediato pudo ver que sus palabras solo habían enfurecido más a Ryoga…

\- RANMA SAOTOME TODO LO MALO QUE ME SUCEDE ES TUUUU CUUULPAAAA – gritó reuniendo una cantidad de energía bestial…

"¿Será mujer para siempre?... ¿De qué están hablando?" – Akane estaba muy confundida…

\- ¡RYOGA YA BASTA! – Dijo Ranma lanzándose para atacarle. El Hibiki sintió que alguien le observaba desde su espalda y volteó perdiendo toda la energía que había acumulado.

Ranma le atacó con todas sus fuerzas y le pegó directamente en el estómago, pero como Ryoga no se defendió perdió el equilibrio y agarró a "la chica" de sus ropas y ambos cayeron al suelo. Ryoga quedó encima de Ranma mirándole con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Comenzó a llover.

Ranma y Ryoga estaban labio con labio en medio de ese polvoriento lugar. El pelinegro abrió los ojos al ver como Ryoga recuperaba su forma y por un leve instante, se vio a la pelirroja besando al Hibiki, hasta que este se transformó en P-chan.

El cerdito perdió el conocimiento tal cómo la vez que tomó el sobre. Cuando el efecto se pasaba venían las reacciones secundarias. Ranma-chan le tomó del pañuelo y se lo puso en el pecho para llevarlo a casa.

El Saotome no se percató de que Akane había visto todo lo que había sucedido. Todos estaban demasiado confundidos y pronto deberían confrontarse….

" _Yo rompí la maldición de Ryoga… Eso quiere decir que… ¿Lo amo?_ " – pensó la pelirroja viendo al adorable cerdo inconsciente. No estaba seguro… Esto se estaba saliendo de control…

Continuará….

Gracias a Ibetzia a Haruri Saotome y a ranko0103 por sus reviews Espero les guste como va la historia, Kisus! :3


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: Propuesta Fallida

Akane se había marchado del lugar sin que Ranma se diera cuenta. Estaba demasiado confundida y enojada con ambos como para verles la cara, pero no era la única.

La pelirroja cargaba a P-chan en su pecho aún más confusa que su prometida. ¿Cómo había sido eso posible? No recordaba haber sentido algo por otra persona que no fuera Akane. Recordaba perfectamente como sintió que él mismo moría cuando ella se sacrificó por él en el monte Fénix, lo realmente feliz que estaba es esa boda que sus otras prometidas arruinaron y lo contento que era cada día al lado de Akane.

No estaba seguro de que demonios le ocurría. Ahora se sentía como dos personas diferentes dentro de un mismo cuerpo –en teoría-. Mientras avanzaba bajo la repentina lluvia iba reflexionando en sus vivencias con Ryoga… tratando de pensar en qué momento podría haberle tomado esa clase de "cariño".

No caminaba hacia ningún lugar… solo avanzaba sin rumbo. No estaba listo para ir a la casa de los Tendo y ya no estaba seguro de querer hacer la esperada propuesta a Akane. No hasta que aclarara que demonios le sucedía…

Pensó en todas las cosas que había pasado junto a ese cerdo apestoso, pero más que nada en lo débil que le había visto los últimos días por el rechazo de Akane…

\- Supongo que solo me sentí atraído hacia ti porque tenías el cuerpo de una chica – dijo mirando al cerdito que seguía inconsciente – Ahora que volviste a ser tu mismo, todo será como antes – terminó con una sonrisa maliciosa y lo arrojó de una patada lo más lejos posible.

Aquello le hizo sentir mal por primera vez, pero en verdad necesitaba estar lejos de Ryoga para volver a ser el mismo Ranma Saotome hombre entre hombres que siempre era. De pronto notó que sus pasos le habían llevado al Nekohanten.

\- Aquí podré convertirme en hombre de nuevo y así terminar con esta estúpida confusión - se dijo abriendo la puerta alegre.

\- Yerno… ¿ya terminaste tu pelea con Ryoga? – preguntó Cologne quién estaba al lado del cuerpo del Hibiki que seguía dormido.

\- ¡Qué está haciendo ese idiota aquí! – Que horror, al parecer ese no era su día…

\- Mousse lo encontró tirado en la calle y no le pareció correcto dejarle en ese estado con esta lluvia… Ranma deberías ser más considerado, Ryoga se ha preocupado muchas veces por ti – A penas escuchó esas palabras la pelirroja se molestó y frunció el ceño.

\- A mí que me importa ese estúpido cerdo yo solo vine aquí a buscar un poco de agua caliente – respondió molesta…

\- ¿Por qué estás tan desesperado Ranma Saotome? Antes te daba igual si te transformabas en mujer – Era Mousse que entró con una tetera. Acababa de usarla en él mismo.

\- Eso no es asunto tuyo… Debo atender un asunto y solo puedo hacerlo como un hombre – dijo poniendo las manos tras su cabeza para parecer despreocupado. Mientras fingía estar enojado le dio una mirada de reojo a Ryoga que no parecía querer despertar-

" _Debo convertirme en hombre lo más rápido posible… si tengo suerte quizás Ryoga no recuerde lo que pasó_ " – pensaba Ranma nervioso/a.

\- Mmm, me pregunto cómo fue que Ryoga recuperó su cuerpo si estaba luchando contigo hace solo unos minutos… - el comentario de Cologne le erizó los pelos al Saotome…

\- UNA CHICA, UNA EXTRAÑA CHICA APARECIÓ DE LA NADA Y POR ACCIDENTE LO BESÓ… YO NO TUVE NADA QUE VER – gritaba agitando las manos. Cologne entrecerró los ojos… los miles de años de experiencia le hacían ver claro el asunto. Su futuro yerno no podía engañarla tan fácil…

Mientras Ranma trataba de excusarse torpemente Ryoga comenzó a moverse lentamente aún con los ojos cerrados. Cuando la pelirroja lo vio salió corriendo horrorizada de allí…

\- ¿Qué diablos le pasa hoy? – preguntó Mousse colocándose los anteojos

\- Ranma se está enamorando de Ryoga – respondió la anciana causando que el cegatón a su lado casi se desmayara-

\- ¡QUEEEE! – por poco le da un ataque cardiaco

\- Esto venía gestándose desde hace muchos años, solo que ahora ya lo descubrió. Ranma ha querido a Ryoga por mucho más tiempo del que él cree…

\- Jamás imaginé que Ranma fuera… que tuviera esas preferencias – respondió Mousse impactado. _"Aunque eso explicaría por qué ha rechazado tantas veces a mi hermosa Shampoo y a las demás… y porqué no se ha casado aún con Akane_ " – pensó en silencio.

\- Tú no lo entiendes… No es Ranma quien ama a Ryoga… es su lado femenino… - El cegatón quedó aún más confundido que antes…

\- … ¿? – se acomodó los anteojos como si eso lo ayudara a comprender lo que la abuela decía…

\- Ranma lleva muchos años con su maldición y además se convierte en mujer con demasiada frecuencia, a diferencia de ustedes. Además su transformación es más compleja… al convertirse en adulto, su forma femenina también lo hizo y sus sentimientos maduraron. En otras palabras, Ranma ahora es dos personas en una, solo que él no lo sabe.

Mousse no entendió absolutamente nada, pero trató de fingir que sí. No quería quedar como un idiota…

\- La mujer que habita dentro de Ranma se ha hecho más poderosa a lo largo de los años y ahora ha desarrollado sus propios sentimientos. Por eso él se desespera por volver a su cuerpo normal… porque así vuelve a ser él. Pero no debe preocuparse – dijo riendo – pronto esa chica desaparecerá – terminó de decir y dirigió su mirada a Ryoga.

\- Don… donde estoy – preguntó el Hibiki. Abrió los ojos y vio la horrible cara de Cologne tan cerca de él que se asustó… - HAAAAAAAA NO ME DIGA QUE USTED ME BESÓ - gritó aterrado retrocediendo

\- Ya quisieras una esposa tan joven como yo, además eres bastante apuesto… pero alguien se me adelantó – le respondió haciendo que el corazón de Ryoga volviera a su cuerpo. En ese momento el Hibiki se llevó las manos al pecho recorriendo toda la zona. Después se tocó el cabello.

\- ¡HE VUELTO A SER YO! – gritó con lágrimas de alegría… - ¿Fue usted la que me ayudó? Muchas gracias – dijo arrojándose al suelo para reverenciarla.

\- Temo que yo no hice nada. Mousse te encontró en la calle y te trajo hasta aquí para que no te enfermaras…

En ese momento Ryoga se acercó ligeramente al cegatón.

\- Por favor, dime que tú no me besaste – preguntó ganándose un golpe brutal…

\- ¡QUIEN TE CREES! ¡YO JAMAS HARÍA ALGO TAN REPULSIVO… EL QUE TE BESÓ FUE R – Cologne saltó sobre la cabeza de Mousse haciéndolo callar.

\- No sabemos quién te ayudó a recuperar tu cuerpo. Será mejor que le busques por ti mismo – dijo la anciana – Dime Ryoga… ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

\- … - El Hibiki pensó un momento – Pues que bajé de la montaña porque el idiota de Ranma me dejó moribundo en la montaña – La ira de Ryoga iba creciendo mientras recordaba – Y QUE BAJÉ PARA ENFRENTARLO… ESE INFELIZ ¡DONDE ESTÁ RANMA! ¡HUYÓ NUEVAMENTE DE NUESTRO ENFRENTAMIENTO! – gritó empuñando la mano furioso.

\- Ya veo… será mejor que le busques pronto – fue todo lo que dijo Cologne. Mousse la miraba confuso.

Ryoga abrió su sombrilla y se dirigió a la salida.

\- Muchas gracias por ayudarme y no dejarme abandonado en la calle. No recuerdo como llegué hasta ahí, pero les agradezco mucho la ayuda. Hasta luego – se despidió desapareciendo tras la puerta.

\- ¿Por qué no le dijo la verdad? –

\- Eso no es asunto tuyo, ten… debes llevar estos pedidos… - respondió Cologne dándole una caja

\- Vieja momia – susurró Mousse ganándose un bastonazo.

…

Ranma-chan estaba sentado en un parque. Estaba empapado, pero no parecía importarle. Tenía un anillo en la mano y jugaba con él.

\- No sé como darle esto a Akane… y menos ahora que… - se quedó en silencio con la mirada triste. ¿Por qué estaba tan confundido? Cuando era hombre no tenía ninguna duda, pero lo que había pasado hace un rato había dado vuelta su mundo de formas que no imaginaba.

Tal vez si estaba enamorado de Ryoga. Pero no cuando era hombre. Arghhh ¡Eso no tenía sentido! ¿Qué demonios le sucedía? Nunca se había sentido de esa forma… ¿O sí?

Pensó en una ocasión en que Ryoga la abrazó mientras era chica. Todo era por ese estúpido jabón que creían iba a terminar con su maldición… Sabía que el Hibiki le había abrazado y dicho que la amaba pensando en Akane, pero su calidez y sinceridad le habían dejado pensando toda la noche. Ese idiota era demasiado noble y dulce para este mundo.

Siempre veía sus cosas buenas cuando era una chica, y debía reconocer que le encantaba verlo nervioso cuando fingía estar interesada en él. Maldición… Si le gustaba. Al menos mientras permanecía como mujer, le gustaba. Ya, lo había admitido.

Luego pensó en lo que sentía mientras era hombre. La única a la que amaba era a Akane y jamás habría mirado a otra. También la había salvado siendo mujer, pero… sentía lo mismo, al menos no con tanta fuerza como cuando era un hombre.

Se agarró la cabeza confundido…

\- ¡Me estoy volviendo loco! – Gritó riendo y llorando a la vez.

Debía pensar las cosas con calma. Quería casarse con Akane… ¿Pero que pasaría cuando se volviera mujer? ¿Acaso iría tras…"él"? Ya no quería nombrarlo. Y si era chica –suspendiendo un poco la realidad- y se iba con "él" ¿Qué pasaría cuando se volviera hombre? Solo pensaría en Akane era obvio.

\- Es como si dos partes de mi lucharan sin cesar… ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué tuve que darme cuenta de esto?... Si no lo hubiera besado… es seguro que jamás… - se detuvo. ¿Qué importaba ahora? Ya no podía estar con ninguno.

\- Tal vez deberían casarse entre sí – dijo con una sonrisa de fastidio.

Se levantó pesadamente. Tarde o temprano debía volver donde los Tendo… y con algo de suerte fingir que todo esta bien mientras se mantuviera en el cuerpo de un hombre.

…..

Pasaron las horas. Ryoga buscaba inútilmente el dojo de los Tendo. Estaba harto de caminar sin rumbo bajo esa lluvia. Ahora que había recuperado su cuerpo cualquier descuido lo transformaría nuevamente en P-chan y eso sería catastrófico. Gracias al cielo su sombrilla lo cubría bastante bien.

No estaba seguro de donde estaba… había visto muchas cosas que no recordaba en la ciudad. Había un nuevo café que tenía camareras muy bonitas vestidas maid… nuevas librerías y cosas así. Al parecer había estado fuera mucho tiempo, a menos que se hubiera perdido de nuevo y estuviera en otra ciudad…

\- Espero que este sea el lugar correcto – dijo exhausto y vio que alguien se le acercaba. Iban a encontrarse frente a frente…

¡Era Akane! Sintió nuevamente una puntada de dolor en el corazón, pero aún así le alegraba verla después de tanto tiempo. Ella parecía molesta… tenía ¿Tenía los ojos llorosos?

\- A-Akan… - no alcanzó a completar la frase. Cuando ella estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le dio una bofetada…

\- Ryoga, no quiero volver a verte – le dijo fría como el hielo – Y dile a Ranma que a él tampoco. Espero que se divirtieran burlándose de mi – terminó molesta viéndolo fijamente.

Ryoga se había quedado frió. No reaccionaba…

Ranma apareció a lo lejos. ¿Esos eran Akane y Ryoga? ¿Pero porque…. Akane había atacado a Ryoga?

El Hibiki seguía estático. Parecía una piedra…. No parpadeaba ni se movía. Ranma que seguía siendo una chica se acercó para ver que ocurría

\- ¿Por qué lo golpeaste? – preguntó poniéndose frente a él, para defenderlo.

\- ¡ESPERO QUE AMBOS SE HAYAN DIVERTIDO MUCHO JUGANDO CONMIGO! – gritó ella refiriéndose al tiempo en que Ranma había cubierto la verdadera identidad de P-chan, pero la pelirroja malinterpretó sus palabras pensando en el beso.

\- Viste… ¿Viste la pelea? – Preguntó asustada.

Ryoga comenzó a reaccionar. Así que esto era nuevamente culpa de Ranma… Iba a atacarlo, pero la pelirroja volvió a hablar.

\- Akane escúchame ¡no es lo crees! ¡Yo también te amo a ti! – gritó. Los dos que la escucharon pensaron ¿Qué? Pero no lo dijeron

\- ¿De qué estas hablando Ranma? – la pelirroja puso una mueca extraña en el rostro que se asemejaba a una sonrisa

\- ¿De qué hablas tú? – preguntó confundido

Akane avanzó hasta Ryoga que sintió miedo al verla tan furiosa y ella le quitó la sombrilla de las manos, dejándola caer de inmediato. El Hibiki ahora usaba una sombrilla el doble de pesada… Ante los ojos de las dos chicas, Ryoga se transformó en P-chan.

"¿Cómo? ¡CÓMO DESCUBRIÓ MI SECRETO!...¿DE QUE PELEA HABLAN?" – Ryoga estaba demasiado triste y dolido para seguir ahí y salió corriendo en forma de cerdito. Cuiii se escuchó a lo lejos…

\- ¡POR QUÉ TENÍAS QUE SER TAN TONTA! – Gritó Ranma furioso - ¡ÉL TE QUIERE TANTO Y JAMÁS HIZO ESO CON MALA INTENCIÓN!

\- Ran…Ranma… - Akane se llevó la mano al pecho. Ranma jamás le había hablado de esa forma.

\- ¡RYOGA TE AMA PERO ES UN MALDITO IDIOTA! Y SI QUIERES ENOJARTE CON ALGUIEN HAZLO CONMIGO PERO A ÉL DEJALO EN PAZ…

\- TÚ ERES EL TONTO ¡POR QUÉ DEJASTE QUE YO DURMIERA CON ÉL SABIENDO QUE ERA RYOGA! ¡TAN POCO TE IMPORTO?!

\- TRATÉ DE DECIRTELO MUCHAS VECES PERO ERES UNA TONTA Y SABES QUE ¡ME LARGO! DEBO ENCONTRAR A RYOGA… - En ese momento Ranma se calmó un poco – Quién sabe lo que es capaz de hacer en ese estado – pensó con tristeza – Volveré para hablar contigo después – soltó molesto y se marchó.

Había recogido las cosas del Hibiki y las llevaba a duras penas…

" _Ese idiota… desde cuando se hizo tan fuerte"_ – pensó mientras caminaba con la maldita sombrilla lo mejor que podía.

…

Ryoga había llegado a la orilla del canal donde había acampado muchas veces. Se sentía triste y humillado y por más que trataba de recordar esa pelea no podía. ¿Qué había sucedido allí? ¿Cómo es que no se dio cuenta de que Akane los había visto? Arghhh ¡Por qué no podía recordar nada!

Sin duda lo que más lo intrigaba era quién le había besado para volver a ser hombre. Y, si había recuperado su cuerpo seguramente con la lluvia se había transformado en P-chan frente a Akane… ¿Pero que era lo que había pasado?

Sus recuerdos terminaban cuando había llegado a la ciudad y seguía siendo Ryoko. Ahora sabía que en algún punto había luchado con Ranma, que comenzó a llover que alguien lo besó y que Akane sabía la verdad…

Oh Akane… si su rechazo le quemaba por dentro su odio lo destruía. Realmente deseaba morirse en ese preciso instante.

De pronto sintió que su patitas no tocaban el suelo. Alguien le había levantado de la pañoleta… y sabía perfectamente quien…

\- ¡Idiota deja de morderme! ¡ME DUELE! – gruñó Ranma noqueando al cerdito para que se calmara.

\- Debemos hablar en otro lugar – dijo mirando hacía el bosque cercano.

La cabaña estaba demasiado lejos para ir con ese clima. Era mejor levantar un campamento provisorio. Además tenía que quedarse con Ryoga, porque era imposible que lo recibieran en la casa de los Tendo.

Ranma arrojó al suelo a P-chan sin mayor cuidado y se puso a montar la tiendo que el Hibiki guardaba en su abultada mochila. Lo hizo rápido y a pesar de la lluvia consiguió que la tienda estuviera seca por dentro.

Tomó al cerdo inconsciente y lo arrojó en su interior. Tenía que decirle la verdad aunque su orgullo se rompiera por completo. Quizás Ryoga entendería… o trataría de matarlo. De las dos formas, estaba listo para decirle la verdad.

A pesar de que la tienda era pequeña, Ranma pudo calentar agua dentro y se la echó encima al Hibiki. No alcanzó a llenar la tetera cuando Ryoga despertó y trató de atacarle con ferocidad…

Quedó sobre ella y le sujetó los brazos. Ranma no se defendió… solo pensó en cómo ese cerdo podía tener tanta fuerza bruta para inmovilizarlo de esa manera

\- Ranma Saotome… esta vez has llegado demasiado lejos – gruñó empuñando la mano para golpearle.

\- Siento lo que Akane te hizo, pero te aseguro que se le pasará… ella siempre es así – dijo cubriéndose un poco el rostro con la mano que ahora tenía libre.

\- … - Ryoga seguía sobre la pelirroja sin soltarle del brazo. Ya había vivido eso antes, solo que ahora estaba realmente furioso. Aún así no podía. No podía golpear a Ranma mientras era mujer´.

\- Escucha vine aquí para decirte algo importante – dijo sonrojándose un poco. Ryoga la observó y de inmediato se puso nervioso y se quitó de encima.

\- Por favor conviértete en hombre mientras estés en mi tienda, esto es muy incómodo y me trae algunos recuerdos perturbadores – dijo recordando lo sucedido con la caña de pescar del amor –

\- ¿Te gusto cuando soy una chica? – preguntó de la nada

\- Ranma no permitiré que te burl…

\- ¡Solo respóndeme! - gritó molesto. Ryoga volvió a mirarla con más calma. Estaba empapada y por alguna razón estaba muy sonrojada.

\- ¿Eres un espíritu que tomó el cuerpo de Ranma? – preguntó el Hibiki

\- Arghh ¡SOY YO ESTÚPIDO! ¡SOLO RESPONDE LA MALDITA PREGUNTA! –

\- Supongo que a veces olvido quien eres realmente cuando estás en esa forma – respondió Ryoga cruzándose de brazos.

\- Si o no – Esto era extraño Ranma jamás era tan insistente

\- No entiendo a donde quieres llegar. Ya deberías saberlo, siempre caigo en tus estúpido trucos… - Ranma sonrió y comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a Ryoga – O-oye que haces… - El Hibiki se tensó. Este no era Ranma… ¿verdad?

\- Debo comprobar algo –dijo acercándose más. A penas su hombro rozó el de Ryoga, Ranma sintió que su corazón se aceleraba.

" _Maldición… en verdad me gusta"_ – pensó deprimiéndose – _"Estoy seguro de que me tratará como pervertido_ "

\- ¿Por… por qué te comportas de forma tan femenina de repente? – preguntó Ryoga disimulando el calor que sentía.

\- Yo lo hice Ryoga…

\- ¿Eh? – el Hibiki estaba confundido

\- Yo fui quien eliminó la maldición. Yo te besé – dijo Ranma ante un sorprendido Ryoga.

Continuará…

Gracias a Haruri Saotome por sus reviews y también a los que han comenzado a seguir esta historia, kisuuuuuuus!


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7: Celos

Akane miraba la lluvia caer desde su ventana. Odiaba lo idiota que Ranma podía ser a veces y ese día había logrado un nuevo récord. Nunca le había visto tan enojado… pero… ¿Qué quiso decir con eso de que a ella "también" la amaba? Esa era la palabra que la tenía tan preocupada: También.

Ranma estaba, o se estaba enamorando de alguien más. Otra persona le estaba quitando el amor del pelinegro y eso le dolía. No podía hacer nada para detenerlo y aquello era la peor sensación del mundo. De pronto vio que una sombra avanzaba por el jardín hasta la habitación de Ranma… estaba oscuro y no pudo distinguir quién era.

Todos dormían en la casa Tendo así que era su responsabilidad averiguar quién era el intruso. Tomó un bate de beisbol y bajó las escaleras temerosa. Su casa era mucho más tenebrosa a oscuras pero no se iba a acobardar ahora. Tragó saliva y abrió la puerta de la habitación Saotome.

Genma dormía plácidamente convertido en panda. La chica miró a su alrededor… Ranma no se veía por ningún lado. No estaba en casa.

\- Ese idiota – susurró Akane para luego encontrarse con la sombra justo frente a ella – KYAHHHHH – gritó agudamente despertando por leves segundos al tío Genma que parpadeó un poco, les dio la espalda y siguió durmiendo.

Akane vio que se trataba de Shampoo y frunció el ceño molesta. ¿Qué hacía aquí esa chica? Era como la peste… la detestaba. Luego de mirarla con más calma vio que traía una enorme y filosa espada doble junto a ella… Akane sudó frío…

\- Airén no estar aquí – dijo Shampoo con decepción. Quería haber terminado el trabajo esa misma noche, pero si Ranma no estaba eso sería imposible…

Akane la agarró con firmeza y la arrastró hasta el jardín.

\- ¿Quieres decirme que haces metida en la habitación de Ranma a estas horas? – la furia de la Tendo era evidente. Cruzaron miradas de rayo bajo la lluvia – Un momento… ¿cómo es que no te has convertido en…?

\- Eso no es asunto tuyo – respondió la amazona con una sonrisa burlona – Tengo asuntos pendientes con mi Ranma – dijo y a la velocidad del rayo desapareció.

Akane le siguió con la mirada hasta que Shampoo desapareció. Esa estúpida jamás iba a darse por vencido. Ahora sí que estaba furiosa… y mojada. ¿Qué era esa misteriosa espada que Shampoo llevaba consigo? ¿Qué había hecho para no convertirse en gato?

\- De seguro es algo para que Ranma se enamore de ella – refunfuñó – Quizás por eso él me dijo que también me amaba a mi – continuó esta vez sonrojada.

Había recuperado el ánimo. Incluso si le maldecían, los sentimientos de Ranma por ella eran muy fuertes. Entró a la casa… tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar, pero ahora, estaba feliz.

….

Lejos de allí, Ranma y Ryoga mantenían un tenso silencio. El Hibiki estaba arrinconado en un extremo de su tienda y veía con incredulidad al Saotome…

\- Sé que no vas a creerme pero, es la verdad – dijo la pelirroja avergonzada.

\- … - Ryoga seguía sin decir nada. ¿Debía creerle? Con Ranma nunca se sabía. Probablemente se trataba de otro de sus trucos para confundirlo y burlarse de él. Por otro lado, la única persona que había estado cerca cuando recuperó su cuerpo era Ranma, pero… si eso era cierto…

\- ¡NO TE QUEDES CALLADO COMO UN BOBO, DI ALGO! – gritó molesta. Esto ya era demasiado vergonzoso como para soportarlo y además Ryoga decidía quedarse mudo.

\- No te creo – respondió súbitamente. Ahora era Ranma el que había enmudecido – Probablemente fue Akane quien me besó y justo cuando recuperé mi cuerpo, me transformé en P-chan y por eso ella está tan molesta conmigo – terminó con una sonrisa de esperanza en el rostro. La pelirroja se irritó al máximo.

\- TÚ SI QUE ERES UN IMBÉCIL ¿VERDAD? – Ryoga le clavó la vista encima. No entendía de dónde venía ese mal humor - ¡ES QUE ACASO OLVIDASTE LO QUE ELLA TE DIJO CUANDO ERAS UNA CHICA!

\- Puede que tratara de ocultar sus sentimientos porque es tímida –

\- ARGHH NO TIENES REMEDIO… ¡ERES UN TARADO! –

\- ¿Por qué estás tan enojado?

\- ¡PORQUE TU ERES UN IDIOTA ILUSO QUE NO PUEDE ENTENDER QUE LA CHICA QUE "AMA" NO ESTÁ INTERESADA EN ÉL! – gritó lo más fuerte que pudo. Ryoga cambió su expresión a una de tristeza y luego a una neutra. Miró fijamente a Ranma…

\- Sé que Akane no me ama… - dijo con seriedad – Entonces lo que dices es en serio. Si fuiste tú… - la pelirroja nunca había visto al Hibiki actuar con tanta seguridad.

\- … - Ranma se quedó callado. Básicamente estaba declarándole su amor a Ryoga al admitir lo del beso. Recién comenzaba a tomar el peso de sus palabras.

\- ¿Estás… - tragó saliva cerrando los ojos – Estás enamorado de mi? – Preguntó sin estar muy seguro de querer escuchar la respuesta. Tenía los puños firmemente apretados.

Ranma estaba apegado a la puerta de la tienda. La mirada de Ryoga la ponía demasiado nerviosa. Él esperaba su respuesta… pero… no, no podía responderle…

\- YO… YO, LO LAMENTO – gritó y salió corriendo de allí. No le importaba la lluvia o no tener a donde ir. Solo quería estar a solas para poder tranquilizar su mente y su corazón. Aún no era capaz de decirle a Ryoga algo como eso. No mientras tuviera a la mente del chico en su interior.

Ryoga vio como Ranma escapaba a toda velocidad de la tienda… y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió realmente solo.

…

A la mañana siguiente, la familia Tendo desayunaba como de costumbre. Todos estaban reunidos en la mesa y nadie hacía conversación hasta que Kasumi hizo la pregunta que todos estaban evitando.

\- ¿No creen que Ranma ha pasado demasiado tiempo fuera de casa? – Dijo causando que Akane hiciera un chasquido de molestia – Quizás está en problemas…

\- Pues es él quien debe resolverlos – respondió la prometida del chico de la trenza.

"Yo no me preocuparía" – decía un cartel que sostenía el señor Saotome aun como panda

\- Ranma ya es un adulto, deberían dejarlo en paz. Además dudo que sus otras prometidas dejen que duerma en la calle… - dijo Nabiki solo para molestar a Akane.

\- Debo arreglarme para el trabajo – respondió la menor de las Tendo

\- Pero hoy tienes turno de tarde – le dijo Kasumi

\- Eso no importa, aprovecharé de dar un paseo – dijo intentando mantener la calma.

\- Si vas a buscar a Ranma deberías empezar por encontrar a Ryoga – comentó la hermana del medio.

\- Es probable que siga entrenando con él, últimamente pasan mucho tiempo juntos – agregó Soun concentrado en su periódico.

\- Claro que lo pasan – respondió Akane sarcástica. No estaba celosa de Ryoga, porque eso era imposible, pero estaba segura de que Ryoga también le cubría la espalda a Ranma. Era obvio que eran mucho más cercanos de lo que demostraban.

\- No me digas que estás celosa de Ryoga – soltó Nabiki

\- ARGHH YA DEJAME EN PAZ NABIKI – gritó marchándose de una vez.

El día estaba nublado y frío pero no parecían haber señales de la lluvia de la noche anterior. Era un bello y refrescante día para salir a caminar. Akane respiró el aire fresco de la mañana y decidió ir a un parque. Necesitaba calmarse un poco…

Justo cuando avanzó lo suficiente, pudo ver a Ryoga sentado en una de las bancas. Se veía triste y preocupado. Akane seguía molesta con él por todas las mentiras entre ambos, pero… en el fondo sabía que Ryoga no era la clase de persona que se burlaba de los demás sin razón. Solo era torpe y tímido.

Decidió caminar hacia él.

\- Buenos días Ryoga – lo saludó. Ryoga volteó y de inmediato se puso nervioso… Akane notó que el Hibiki traía consigo un bello ramo de flores.

\- Estás esperando a Akari – preguntó con delicadeza

\- … - Ryoga le miró confundido - ¿Ranma no te lo dijo?

\- ¿Decirme qué? – preguntó nuevamente

\- Ella está casada hace dos años – respondió algo melancólico – Hubo otro sujeto que derrotó a su cerdo más rápido que yo… y que tenía más dinero – dijo susurrando inaudiblemente las últimas palabras-

\- Lo lamento – Akane había puesto su mano en el hombro de Ryoga y este se estremeció y sonrojó por completo – Pero estoy segura de que era lo mejor…

Ryoga miró las flores en su mano. Era extraño, pero no las había comprado para Akane. En realidad… él había pensado dárselas a Ranma para disculparse por su comportamiento la noche anterior. Había sido muy duro con ella. Con él. Bueno, había sido muy duro con Ranma… después de todo, él había terminado su maldición.

Pero, Akane parecía haberlo perdonado… y se estaba comportando tan dulcemente que todas las ilusiones florecían en su interior nuevamente. No podía perder la oportunidad. Sus sentimientos seguían intactos.

…

Ranma había despertado bruscamente. Se había quedado dormido en la copa de un frondoso árbol que le cubrió bastante bien de la lluvia. No estaba muy seguro de dónde estaba porque cuando llegó al lugar era de noche y era bastante difícil de reconocer, pero era obvio que estaba en un parque.

De seguro se resfriaría… se había quedado dormido con la ropa mojada y estuvo al intemperie toda la noche. Lo quisiera o no, debía volver a la casa de los Tendo. Ahora no se sentía capaz de ver a Ryoga…

\- Estas flores son para ti Akane – escuchó decir debajo de él. Se acomodó en la rama y miró hacia abajo. Lo que observó lo irritó al máximo.

Eran Akane y Ryoga en una especie de cita extraña. Sintió celos de Akane… y sintió celos de Ryoga. Sonrió confundido.

"¿Qué demonios me sucede? ¿Cómo puedo estar celoso porque Ryoga está teniendo una cita con "otra chica" que además es la chica que amo?" – Eso era demasiado confuso para cualquiera.

Ranma sentía celos de Akane por estar con Ryoga, pero también tenía celos de ella porque Ryoga la prefería como mujer por sobre él. Definitivamente iba a volverse loco, pero mantuvo la compostura. Respiró y siguió escuchando como un sigiloso ninja.

\- Akane, siento mucho haberte ofendido… tu sabes que yo jamás haría algo que te lastimara porque yo te… - Ryoga enrojeció y miró hacia otro lado. Nunca era tan bueno expresando lo que sentía con palabras. Las cartas eran lo suyo…

\- Tranquilo, sé que en realidad todo es culpa de Ranma. Si él hubiese sido más honesto esto no habría llegado demasiado lejos – respondió ella.

\- Esa tonta, siempre me culpa de todo – dijo Ranma desde el árbol - ¿Dijiste algo? – preguntó la Tendo.

\- No, no he dicho nada - respondió Ryoga nervioso – Oye Akane… ¿Has visto a Ranma? Es decir… ¿Anoche fue a tu casa?

La menor de las Tendo se sorprendió un poco. Ryoga jamás deseaba hablar de Ranma cuando ellos dos estaban a solas, siempre era ella quien nombraba al Saotome primero y era obvio que a Ryoga no le gustaba hablar mucho de él.

\- No, anoche no se apareció por la casa. Todos están preocupados por él, pero mi padre dice que estaba entrenando contigo y que no debíamos preocuparnos tanto… -

\- Ya veo – respondió el Hibiki preocupado. ¿Dónde se había metido ese idiota?

\- ¿Estuvo contigo anoche? – Ryoga se tensó por la pregunta. En realidad quería evitar por todos los medios recordar lo que había pasado en la noche.

\- Si, pero… se fue casi en la madrugada –

\- ¿No se quedó contigo?

" _Gracias al cielo no"_ – pensó nervioso, pero no le dijo nada – No, quizás debió ir a casa de Shampoo – dijo para desviar un poco la conversación.

" _Eso es imposible… si hubiese estado en casa de Shampoo ella no habría ido a buscarlo a la casa. Ryoga oculta algo_ " – pensó molesta.

\- Debo irme. Gracias por las flores Ryoga… y… ya no estoy enojada contigo – le dijo con una sonrisa que derritió el corazón del Hibiki.

Él se despidió con la mano hasta que Akane estuvo completamente fuera de su vista. Estaba feliz, escuchaba el coro de los ángeles… todo era hermoso a su alrededor… ¡La vida volvía a sonreírle!

\- Veo que estás muy contento – escuchó decir a alguien a sus espaldas. Ranma había bajado del árbol y le observaba con reproche. Ryoga se volteó desde el asiento y le miró confiante.

\- Claro que si… hoy es un día hermoso – dijo señalando el cielo que comenzaba a despejarse

\- Eres un sinvergüenza Ryoga, pero quiero recordarte algo… Akane solo es amable contigo ¡TÚ NO LE GUSTAS Y NUNCA LE VAS A GUSTAR! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Ryoga se levantó de un salto y quedó frente a Ranma. Estaba enojado y serio. Le tomó de la camisa que seguía húmeda y lo puso a la altura de sus ojos.

\- Dime Ranma, porqué te esfuerzas tanto en hacer mi vida miserable – preguntó con su mirada fija en él. La chica tragó saliva nerviosa. Ryoga nunca era tan serio en sus amenazas.

\- Solo quiero que dejes de hacerte falsas ilusiones – respondió mientras intentaba liberarse del agarre, pero los brazos de Ryoga era inmovibles.

\- Que dulce eres Ranma… te preocupas por mi – dijo en tono sarcástico y le apegó con brusquedad contra un árbol- Dime de una vez a que estás jugando… ¡Ya estoy harto de tus trucos y tus burlas! – le gritó haciendo que por primera vez en su vida, Ranma se sintiera indefenso/a.

\- ¡YA SUELTAME RYOGA! ¡ME LASTIMAS! – él simplemente la ignoraba. Quería una respuesta y la quería ya.

\- Deja de manipularme… tú eres más fuerte que yo y no te estoy haciendo daño ¡RESPONDEME DE UNA VEZ! ¡QUÉ ES LO QUE QUIERES DE MI! –

Ranma estornudó. En realidad estaba débil… y solo quería dormir en una cama caliente. Ryoga le miró y de inmediato se dio cuenta de lo agresivo que estaba siendo…

\- Lo lamento… lo siento… no te desmayes… - dijo viendo como "la chica" perdía poco a poco el conocimiento en sus brazos – Maldita sea, está ardiendo de fiebre.

Ryoga tomó a Ranma en sus brazos y se dirigió a su tienda con él. Que Ranma estuviera así de enfermo era su culpa y debía curarlo. Luego tendrían tiempo para confrontarse en serio.

…..

Ryoga se había perdido, pero logró llegar a su tienda al atardecer. Dejó a la pelirroja recostada en el suelo de la tienda y se puso a calentar agua. Luego, tomó un paño frío y se lo puso en la frente para que bajara la fiebre. El agua hirvió… Ryoga esperó a que estuviera tibia y se la echó suavemente encima. Ranma volvió a ser un hombre.

Ahora las cosas serían más fáciles…

Le quitó la ropa mojada y la colocó al sol para que se secara… y luego le dio una muda de su propia ropa. Si seguía con sus prendas mojadas el resfrío podía volverse grave. Ranma comenzaba a reaccionar, pero no abría los ojos.

Ryoga se tranquilizó… ya no era necesario llevarlo a un médico. Ya había anochecido.. y el Hibiki preparaba algo en una fogata improvisada fuera de la tienda. Tenía unas yerbas que a él siempre le funcionaban cuando estaba débil y hambriento, lejos de la civilización. Si se las daba a Ranma, él recuperaría sus fuerzas…

Adentro el pelinegro despertaba algo atontado…

\- ¿Dónde estoy? – se dijo a si mismo recorriendo el lugar con la vista – Esta se parece a la tienda de Ryoga…

Se levantó con torpeza y vio al Hibiki afuera. Le daba la espalda y estaba concentrado en algo que cocinaba, que por cierto olía terrible. De seguro era algún tipo de medicina.

\- Veo que ya despertarse – le dijo sorprendiendo a Ranma – Siento tu presencia a kilómetros –

\- ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? – preguntó. No tenía su ropa y además estuvo inconsciente mucho tiempo, eso le daba a pensar que Ryoga/pervertido pudo aprovecharse de su situación.

\- Básicamente te salvé la vida… de nada – respondió irritado mientras revolvía enérgicamente lo que había en la olla.

\- Gracias – dijo Ranma sin más comenzando a recordar todo – Oye Ryoga… ¿estás enojado conmigo?

\- No – hizo una pausa – No tanto. Solo quiero que dejes de manipularme cuando eres mujer… eso es todo.

\- Debo decirte algo –

\- Después, ahora bebe esto – ordenó poniéndole un plato en la boca a la fuerza. El siempre era así… algo brusco…

\- ¡ESTO ESTÁ HIRVIENDO! – gritó el pelinegro sujetándose la garganta. Ya casi podía escupir fuego.

\- Claro, debe tomarse caliente – agregó Ryoga orgulloso de sus remedios caseros.

Cuando Ranma volvió a sentir su boca, bebió el resto de la infusión que el Hibiki le había dado y de inmediato se sintió mejor. Ese cerdo apestoso no dejaba de sorprenderlo…

\- Soy el mejor… bueno, ahora que estás bien puedes irte – agregó entrando a su tienda – Ahí está tu ropa, llévatela y después me regresas la mía –

\- Espera – dijo Ranma entrando tras él – Hay algo que debo decirte.

Ryoga volvió a sentirse incómodo. No quería escuchar… sospechaba que era algo que cambiaría su vida para siempre…

\- Escucha cuando soy una mujer yo… estoy enam… - No alcanzó a terminar cuando una mano le sacó de la tienda. Ryoga se quedó confundido unos minutos y luego atinó a salir de la tienda.

Afuera Shampoo apuntaba a Ranma con dos espadas enormes y el Saotome –aún débil- le miraba aterrado desde el suelo…

\- No te muevas Airén, pronto estar libre de maldición para estar con Shampoo – dijo la amazona y los dos chicos le miraron confundidos.

Shampoo hizo un par de movimientos con el mandoble… ya estaba listo. Ahora Ranma, había sido dividido.

Continuara…

Gracias por sus follows y a Haruri Saotome, Ibetzia y Guest por sus reviews! Espero les guste como va la historia! Kisus!


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8: No te burles de mí, Ranma

La audaz guerrera amazona observaba a su querido Ranma en el suelo. El pelinegro había sentido algo muy extraño en su interior, como si todas sus estúpidas confusiones se hubieran ido y volviera a ser el mismo que era antes de caer a esos malditos estanques de Jusenkyo.

Ryoga estaba ligeramente asomado desde su tienda. Se refregaba los ojos una y otra vez… parecía haber visto un fantasma. Vio a una chica, una pelirroja escapar del cuerpo de Ranma y huir hacia el bosque. Parecía que ni Shampoo ni el pelinegro se habían percatado de eso. Tal vez solo lo había imaginado… últimamente las cosas eran bastante extrañas.

\- Ranma no dividirse en dos – dijo Shampoo – Veamos si al menos ser hombre y así preferir a Shampoo – continuó y le arrojó agua de quien sabe dónde.

El agua resbaló por el rostro del Saotome…

\- ¡OYE SHAMPOO POR QUÉ HICISTE… - en eso se detuvo. ¿Qué era eso? Su voz… había escuchado su voz de hombre a pesar de haberse mojado – Shampoo ¿Cómo hiciste eso? – preguntó poniéndose frente a ella. Ryoga seguía observándolos a una distancia prudente. Él también estaba sorprendido… pero, le intrigaba más lo que creía haber visto.

\- Usar el mandoble del corazón dividido y terminar maldición. ¿Estás feliz Ranma? –

El pelinegro se tocaba el pecho y reía como un loco dando vueltas. No más humillaciones, no más confusión con Ryoga ¡No más! –

\- ESTOY EXTREMADAMENTE FELIZ –gritó abrazando a la amazona que le correspondió inmediatamente.

\- Oh Ranma, al fin estar libre de horrible maldición y así poder estar con Shampoo…

El pelinegro se detuvo. No podía decirle que no en ese momento. Primero debía averiguar algunas cosas. Qué importaba ahora con quien se casaría… él solo estaba feliz de haber vuelto a ser un hombre por completo.

\- Dime Shampoo ¿Lo que hiciste se puede revertir verdad? – preguntó imaginando que ella iba a chantajearle para que se casaran.

\- No… efecto de mandoble durar para siempre. Nadie puede revertir – respondió ella apegándose más a su cuerpo y acurrucándose como una gatita.

\- ¡PARA SIEMPRE! ¡OH SHAMPOO ME HAS HECHO EL HOMBRE MÁS FELIZ! – gritaba y saltaba por los alrededores.

"Al fin podré pedirle a Akane que se case conmigo… ya no seré un fenómeno y mi vida volverá a ser normal" – pensó con alegría.

\- RYOGA ESTOY TAN FELIZ – dijo acercándose al Hibiki y dándole un fuerte abrazo de oso – NO TE IMAGINAS LO FELIZ QUE ESTOY

\- Que bueno Ranma… pero tal vez tú y Shampoo podrían ir a vivir su felicidad a otro lugar. Yo estoy cansado y básicamente se podría decir que están en mi patio así que largo… - gruñó Ryoga un poco envidioso. Él también deseaba con todo su corazón dejar de ser P-chan.

\- Oh vamos amigo… deberías estar feliz por mi ¿no crees?

\- Si, estoy muy feliz por ti, pero es mejor que me dejen solo. Necesito dormir… - Ranma le miró por un momento.

\- Oye Shampoo, ¿podrías usar esa espada para curar también a Ryoga? – El Hibiki levantó la vista sorprendido.

\- Espada ser más peligrosa de lo que se cree. Usar con precaución – dijo ella

\- Por favor… si lo haces prometo tener una cita contigo – agregó con aire de galán. Shampoo no pudo resistirlo…

\- De acuerdo, pero Shampoo no hacerse responsable si corte salir mal –

\- ¿Qué pasaría si algo sale mal? – preguntó Ryoga preocupado.

\- No seas cobarde P-chan, has sufrido cosas peores… si ella falla solo perderás un poco de sangre, es todo… - El Hibiki tragó saliva algo nervioso y Shampoo desenvainó nuevamente el mandoble.

Hizo unos movimientos parecidos a una danza y la espada se dividió. Con precisión, cortó el aire frente a Ryoga y de la nada apareció un cerdito negro junto a él.

\- Este es… - Ryoga estaba asustado. Era como uno de esos sueños en que uno se ve a si mismo…

\- Vaya, ahora P-chan es real – dijo Ranma alegre.

\- Shampoo fallar ligeramente – soltó la amazona – Si Ryoga no estar tan asustado, cerdo negro no existir más…

\- Ya veo – agregó el pelinegro – Dime Shampoo ¿Tú también te deshiciste de tu maldición? –

\- Claro, Shampoo jamás volver a ser gato… y gato no existir porque yo no tener corazón dividido – dijo ella – Solo amar a Ranma.

\- El corazón… di-vi-dido… - balbuceó Ryoga. No podía ser… Alguien más estaba ocupando el lugar de Akane y por eso P-chan ahora era real. Un segundo… Él también vio a Ranma dudar, y vio a la pelirroja. Pero, Shampoo también la habría visto. No podía haberla visto solo él… de seguro es por los nervios que tenía.

Todo era culpa de Ranma. En las últimas horas había alterado demasiado sus nervios… ¡Hasta lo había hecho pensar que estaba enamorado de él!

Gracias al cielo todo pareció ser una confusión. Probablemente un beso de amistad también podía romper el efecto de la poción de chica por un día. Si… debía ser eso.

\- Oye Ryoga, ¿No deberías estar saltando de alegría? – preguntó Ranma al ver como Ryoga acariciaba al pequeño cerdito y estaba como en otro mundo…

\- Si estoy feliz es solo que… - "No sabía que podía amar a alguien más que Akane" – pensó pero no dijo nada.

\- Bueno, ya estamos libres de todos nuestros problemas ¡Somos libres al fin amigo! – dijo Ranma y le abrazó con fuerza. Como despidiéndose… - Espero verte en… ya sabes – continuó el Saotome refiriéndose a su boda con Akane.

Ryoga solo afirmó con la cabeza. Estaba extrañamente melancólico… y confundido. A lo lejos vio como Ranma y Shampoo se iban, y él se quedaba nuevamente solo.

Así era su vida. Por un momento se tomó la cabeza horrorizado….

\- NO PUEDE SER MI VIDA YA NO TIENE SENTIDO – se dijo a sí mismo.

Ya no necesitaba vengarse de Ranma, porque ya no tenía una maldición. No necesitaba hacerse más fuerte porque aunque venciera a Ranma mil veces Akane no iba a amarlo y ahora finalmente se casaría con ese idiota…

No había nada más que hacer en esa ciudad… Ni en ninguna otra. La vida de Ryoga Hibiki había perdido el rumbo.

\- ¿Y AHORA QUE SE SUPONE QUE VOY A HACER? – gritó a los cuatro vientos. El cerdito en sus brazos le miraba confundido. – Bueno, al menos te tengo a ti… y a Blanquinegro. No estoy del todo solo pero… qué más da. Es hora de irnos P-chan, un viaje calmará nuestras penas – dijo y entró en su tienda para dormir.

A la mañana partirían en un viaje hacia algún lugar lejano para no volver más a esa tierra que tanto dolor y melancolía le causaban.

…

Shampoo había llevado a Ranma al Nekohanten pensando que en la mañana se casarían y vivirían felices para siempre… pero el pelinegro esperó a que ella y Cologne se durmieran y se escabulló para escapar.

Aún tenía la sortija que había comprado para Akane y ahora estaba planeando las palabras para pedirle que fuera su esposa.

Iba a salir finalmente a la calle cuando alguien se interpuso en su camino…

\- Mo-Mo-Mousse – balbuceó nervioso. No quería hacer ruido o Shampoo lo descubriría…

\- Veo que eres un cobarde Ranma Saotome, después de todo lo que mi linda Shampoo ha hecho por ti, planeas dejarla abandonada ¡ERES UN INFELIZ! – gritó

\- ¡Quieres bajar la voz!

\- No saldrás de aquí Ranma… no mientras yo esté aquí – dijo el chico pato en una pose defensiva

\- ¿Tan ansioso estás porque me case con Shampoo?

\- Claro que no. Pero no soporto verla triste cada vez que tú la ilusionas y terminas rompiéndole el corazón. Ella gastó todo su dinero para comprar el mandoble del corazón dividido solo para curar tu maldición y no dejaré que te marches sin agradecer su infinita bondad…

\- Escucha, yo estoy agradecido de Shampoo por todo lo que ha hecho por mí pero no puedo casarme con ella porque yo…

\- Ran… ma – escuchó tras de si,

\- Sha-ShaSha- Shampoo… - ok, esto no era bueno - ¿Escuchaste lo que dije? – Ella le miró triste…

\- Si tú no querer casar con Shampoo… yo eliminarte – dijo con furia.

\- ¿Qué? Espera no te lo tomes así, yo ya estoy comprometido ¿recuerdas? –

Mousse observaba la escena. Realmente detestaba lo afortunado que era él estúpido de Ranma al tener el corazón de Shampoo para él. No entendía como podía despreciar a la chica más hermosa del mundo.

\- Creí que estarías feliz por romper maldición y finalmente casarte conmigo – ahora la peliazul estaba a punto de llorar…

\- No por favor… Shampoo no llores….

\- ¡INCLUSO PREFERIR FORMA FEMENINA DE RYOGA ANTES QUE A SHAMPOO! – gritó rompiendo a llorar. Mousse le miró con reproche.

\- Oye de dónde sacaste eso – respondió el pelinegro nervioso – Ryoga es horrible, jamás lo preferiría antes que a ti… pero… realmente no puedo casarme contigo – continuó dirigiéndose en reversa hasta la puerta - ¡LO LAMENTO! – gritó escapándose y salió lo más rápido que pudo.

\- ¡A DONDE CREES QUE VAS… YA VERÁS RANMA SAOTOME TE LAS VERAS CONMI… - Mousse iba a salir a perseguir a Ranma pero Shampoo lo detuvo.

\- Shampoo… - dijo él sonrojado.

\- No insistir más – susurró y se marchó a su cuarto. Cologne que había visto todo se sorprendió de la reacción de su nieta y no dijo nada. Los tres se marcharon a sus habitaciones y no hablaron más del asunto. Mousse no resistía ver a su querida así. Se vengaría… pero esperaría el momento correcto.

…

Aún era de madrugada… Ranma había arrancado una rosa del jardín del parque y se dirigía a la casa de los Tendo. Todos dormían y en las calles no había nadie. Soltó un suspiro para calmarse. Seguía eufórico y el corazón le latía rápidamente.

Con su alegría, había olvidado la discusión que había tenido con Akane sobre Ryoga y P-chan. Ella seguía molesta, pero él lo ignoraba. Estaba demasiado feliz como para molestarse con alguien o siquiera pensar en discutir con su querida Akane.

Entró furtivamente a la casa y saltó al techo. La ventana de la habitación de su prometida estaba abierta y él se escabulló sigilosamente adentro. Akane dormía dulcemente. Se acercó a ella con cuidado… Estaba sonrojándose…

\- Ranma… te extraño – susurró ella dormida apretando al Saotome en sus brazos contra su pecho. Ranma no podía respirar.

\- Akane, Akane despierta…. ¡NO PUEDO RESPIRAR! – gritó azul. Ella despertó de golpe…

\- Ranma – dijo sonrojada y luego recordó lo idiota que había sido, como la había tratado y lo pervertido que era por entrar a hurtadillas a su habitación - ¡QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO AQUÍ! ¡ERES UN CRETINO, COMO TE ATREVES A APARECER ASI DESPUES DE….

No alcanzó a terminar su frase. Ranma la jaló del brazo sacándola de la cama y la estrechó en sus brazos. La chica solo atinó a sonrojarse…

\- Akane, soy el hombre más feliz – dijo viéndola a los ojos.

\- Ranma… - susurró ella sintiendo como se ruborizaba cada vez más. En eso él la tomó de la cintura y la levantó con alegría.

\- No tienes idea de lo feliz que soy… - en eso la bajó y la miró nuevamente a los ojos – Te traje esto – dijo entregándola la rosa silvestre que había recogido.

Akane ya había olvidado por completo su enojo con el pelinegro. No podía creer que Ranma pudiera ser tan caballero así de repente. ¿No sería eso otro de los muchos hechizos que él ya había sufrido? Mientras lo pensaba Ranma se arrodillo. Akane sonrió nerviosamente…

\- Oye Ranma que estás haciendo… - dijo ella sin saber a dónde mirar.

\- Akane, finalmente soy un hombre normal y ya es tiempo de que te diga algo importante… - Esas palabras aumentaron el sonrojo y el nerviosismo de la menor de las Tendo. Ranma sacó la sortija de su bolsillo – Akane Tendo… quiero que seas mi esposa

Ella le miró confundida. Si algo le decía la experiencia era que Ranma solo actuaba amable con ella cuando lo obligaban, era extorsionado por sus padres o simplemente por miedo a algo…

\- No estarás diciendo todo esto porque te obligaron nuestros padres ¿verdad? – Ranma empezó a molestarse. Nunca podía darle el gusto a esa chica – Dijiste que te liberaron de tu maldición… apuesto que por eso viniste hasta acá para que asi yo…

Ya no iba a tolerarlo. Se puso de pie y ágil como un ninja volvió a estrecharla en sus brazos y la besó. Era el primer beso serio que le daba…

Akane abrió los ojos sonrojada. Al principio no supo qué hacer, pero luego correspondió el dulce gesto de Ranma y también le besó con ternura. Se separaron a los pocos segundos. Ambos estaban ruborizados y nerviosos… pero el pelinegro decidió romper el silencio.

\- Quiero que te cases conmigo porque así lo deseo… No por un arreglo de nuestros padres…

\- Ranma… - Akane se cubrió el rostro y tenía los ojos llorosos. Aquello parecía un sueño… No lo podía creer – Si, claro que si – respondió contenta…

No había terminado su frase y toda la familia entró en la habitación de la chica…

\- Ranma muchacho estoy orgulloso de ti – decía Genma abrazando a su hijo mientras lloraba a mares…

\- Saotome este es el día más feliz de mi vida – decía Soun llorando de la misma manera – Jamás pensé que esto pasaría… ¡Soy tan feliz! ¡FINALMENTE ACEPTARON QUE SE AMAN!

\- Akane muchas felicidades – dijo Kasumi con su tierna sonrisa

\- Si, felicidades… si me lo preguntan pensé que esto no iba a pasar jamás – agregó Nabiki son su suspicacia…

La pareja miraba a su familia avergonzada. No podían creer que los estaban espiando desde el principio, pero así era su vida. Algo loca

\- Iré a darle la buena noticia a tu madre muchacho – soltó Genma y desapareció

\- Yo iré a celebrar con un trago de Sake... esto merece una fiesta – agregó Soun

\- Te ayudaré papá – dijo Kasumi siguiéndolo

\- Bueno, yo iré a dormir – dijo Nabiki – les deseo felicidad… y espero que no se peleen mañana y esto haya sido solo una fantasía… Adiós – terminó ella con su sonrisa maliciosa y cerró la puerta.

Akane y Ranma se quedaron solos…

\- Aún no me acostumbro a su comportamiento – dijo el pelinegro…

\- Ni yo – respondió Akane.

De pronto, Ranma sintió que le abrazaban por la espalda.

\- Ranma… te quiero – dijo ella haciendo que el pelinegro abriera los ojos sorprendido. Miró las manos que abrazaban su torso y vio el anillo que él le había comprado.

Le tomó las manos…

\- Y yo a ti… malhumorada….

….

Era medio día en Nerima y Ryoga despertaba perezosamente. Se había propuesto iniciar su viaje con los primeros rayos del sol, pero el sueño le había vencido.

Había trasnochado pensando en cómo había terminado con el corazón dividido. En realidad… él sabía la respuesta. Cuando fue Ryoko… comenzó a ver cosas buenas en Ranma. Cosas que jamás había visto cuando era un hombre. Su odio había desaparecido y había comenzado a tenerle cierto grado de aprecio…

Eso era lo que lo tenía tan mal y confundido. Miró al cerdito que estaba durmiendo junto a él…

\- Si que era adorable en esa forma – dijo para sí mismo. Se quedó callado un momento, algo triste – A esta hora Ranma ya debe haberle propuesto matrimonio a Akane…

Soltó un pesado suspiro. Definitivamente no deseaba volver a pisar Nerima. Aquello era muy doloroso para él. Podía tolerar el rechazo, pero estar en la boda sería una tortura… No quería arruinarles la felicidad. Además, estaba seguro de que ni siquiera se acordarían de él.

Salió de su tienda decidido a marcharse para siempre cuando una figura frente a él lo asustó…

\- AHHHHHH QUIEN ERES – gritó. Solo pudo ver las piernas de la persona frente a él. Eran piernas bonitas… debía ser una chica.

\- Tú sabes quién soy Ryoga – dijo ella

El Hibiki levantó la vista. Era Ranma-chan que estaba sin una pizca de ropa. Ryoga sufrió una hemorragia y cayó desmayado de espalda…

\- Vaya, creo que le impresionó verme así… tendré que ponerme algo – dijo ella y se escabulló en la tienda. Tomó una de las camisas de Ryoga y se la puso encima. El colmilludo despertó algo confundido…

\- Demonios que pesadilla tan rara – soltó sin percatarse de la presencia detrás de él…

\- Ya despertaste… creí que ibas a seguir durmiendo todo el día… Si que eres perezoso Ryoga – El chico se volteó poco a poco absolutamente horrorizado…

\- Ran…ma…

\- Quién más idiota – dijo ella con poca delicadeza. Seguía siendo igual de ruda y hermosa, como siempre.

\- Si estás así eso quiere decir que lo que Shampoo hizo en realidad no dura para siempre – respondió él – Pero creo que a mi me ha durado más el efecto…

Ella le arrojó agua en la cara.

\- Si, tienes razón… contigo el efecto continúa… -

\- No tenías porque hacer eso – soltó fastidiado - ¡ES QUE ACASO NO VES A P-CHAN AHÍ!

\- Oh, pues no, no lo había visto…

\- Quédate aquí… iré a calentar agua para que… ya sabes – bufó molesto y salió. Comenzó a calentar agua en la pequeña estufilla que siempre lo sacaba de apuros.

\- Vine hasta aquí porque necesitaba decirte algo – dijo ella desde atrás…

\- Otra vez con eso, deberías estar haciendo las paces con Akane… ya déjame en paz…

El agua hirvió y como Ryoga estaba molesto se la lanzó encima…

\- ¡ESTAS LOCO O QUÉ! – reclamó ella roja por haber recibido encima el agua recién hervida. Ryoga la miró preocupado…

\- Ranma tú… - ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Se pellizco para asegurarse de no estar dormido – Aún eres… una chica…

\- Eso no me importa –

\- ¿? – Cada palabra de Ranma lo confundía aún más…

\- Si no quieres escucharme tendré que decirte lo que quiero sin palabras – bufó ella y con una violencia poco femenina acorraló a Ryoga contra el árbol más cercano y lo besó.

Él solo se quedó atrapado y aturdido… Este no era como el primer beso que la misma chica le había dado. Era feroz… y a la vez dulce. Al ver que Ryoga no reaccionaba la pelirroja se apartó ligeramente de él…

\- Me gustas, idiota – terminó y se metió a la tienda dejándolo solo.

Ryoga se llevó la mano a los labios…

Estaba asustado y no podía moverse bien pero, ese beso… ese estúpido beso no le había gustado. Le había fascinado.

\- Ranma, no te burles de mi – susurró y luego fue tras la pelirroja…

Continuará….

Espero les guste jeje… le puse mucho amor y hasta me sonrojé escribiendo todo eso… saludos especiales nuevamente a Haruri Saotome, Guest que me escribió en ingles… uhh una rima! Y a Ibetzia… y también a luckylagart kisuuss!


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 8: No es lo que Crees

Mousse había estado trabajando en algo toda la noche. Cuando hubo acabado por fin… sus lentes brillaron con malicia. Él era hábil haciendo armas… cosa que la mayoría de las personas que lo conocía olvidaban.

Todas esas armas raras que tenía las había hecho él mismo, y ahora… finalmente había creado una obra maestra, algo que lo ayudaría a vengar a Shampoo para siempre. Su plan era simple y estaba seguro de que sería resultado, pero primero, debía probarlo con alguien… Alguien que no pudiera darse cuenta de lo que iba a hacer.

"Ryoga… ese despistado nunca se dará cuenta" – pensó el chico pato sin saber muy bien lo que sucedería.

Había salido a buscarlo para probar su nueva arma sin causar un mayor escándalo. Mousse sabía muy bien que Ryoga siempre estaba solo y que era poco probable que se diera cuenta de lo que iba a suceder… después de todo, la grandiosa arma de Mousse era indetectable, en todos los sentidos. Solo debía llegar hasta él y saludarlo como si nada.

Si funcionaba con Ryoga… la usaría con Ranma.

…..

El Hibiki había entrado a la tienda como un lobo salvaje. Esa "muchachita" lo había provocado y ahora iba a ver lo que sucedía al jugar con sus sentimientos de esa forma…

\- Ryoga tú… - no alcanzó a terminar lo que iba a decir cuando los brazos del colmilludo la envolvieron con firmeza y suavidad sin dejarla escapar.

\- Ahora verás Ranma – dijo viéndola a los ojos y enseguida le plantó un beso. Por un segundo la pelirroja se sonrojó. Ryoga nunca era tan seguro de sí mismo… pero luego pudo sentir como el Hibiki temblaba al tenerla así de cerca. Su beso era dulce… inexperto y a la vez cálido y demandante.

Ella sonrió. No entendía como ese idiota podía ser tierno y lujurioso a la vez, pero, que más da… le encantaba eso. Con más habilidad que su "rival" ella profundizó el beso haciendo que Ryoga aflojara el abrazo con el que la inmovilizaba…

Estaba demasiado nervioso… su cara casi no se veía de lo roja que estaba y no sabía cómo reaccionar del todo. Simplemente se movía por instinto. Ella llevaba las riendas del asunto. Había puesto sus manos detrás del cuello de Ryoga y lo inclinaba hacia ella… él solo se dejaba querer sintiendo un calor y un deseo que no había experimentado jamás…

Era una sensación tan agradable. "Deliciosa" – pensó disfrutando del beso que Ranma le daba. En eso sus manos avanzaron lentamente a la espalda de la chica y la tocó casi con miedo. Realmente no estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo. Ella soltó un suspiró en sus labios y eso lo hizo perder el control…

"¿Qué demonios me sucede?" – pensó nuevamente apegando a Ranma a su pecho para sentirla más de cerca. Si esto era el cielo deseaba morir de una vez. Nunca imaginó que alguna vez una chica lo quisiera con esa pasión…

Volvió a besarla y esta vez mordió su labio clavándole ligeramente sus filosos colmillos… Ella soltó un pequeño gemido…

\- Oye eso duele idiota – se quejó viéndolo a los ojos. Estaba sentada sobre él y seguía teniendo sus manos detrás del cuello de Ryoga. No estaba segura de cómo había sucedido todo eso, pero… le gustaba. Tal vez no era tan malo ser una chica después de todo.

La cara sonrojada del Hibiki era tan adorable que podría haberla visto todo el día… pero deseaba más. Iba a besarlo otra vez, pero sintió que él la apartaba de su cuerpo. No lo hizo con brusquedad, pero ella lo sintió así.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó confundida. Retrocedió un poco para darle a Ryoga algo de tiempo para pensar…

" _¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTOY HACIENDO_?" – se regañaba mentalmente el Hibiki – " _Esta vez he llegado demasiado lejos… es Ranma, acabo de besar y desear a Ranma. Cómo… cómo pude hacerlo…_ " – En eso un rostro apareció en su mente…

\- Akane – susurró sin pensar. Ranma le miró enojada. No podía hacerle eso a Akane… ella también amaba a Ranma y él seguía teniéndole un cariño incondicional a pesar de su rechazo.

\- Ya veo que es lo que te sucede – bufó la pelirroja irritada. Recordaba esa estúpida cita que esos dos habían tenido hace unos días, cuando ella casi muere de pulmonía por defenderlo de esa marimacho.

\- Escucha no es lo que estás pensando yo… - Ryoga trataba de excusarse, pero no podía explicar claramente lo que le pasaba. Si le gustaba Ranma… mucho, pero… por dios ¡ERA RANMA! Aún le costaba aceptarlo. Además él debía casarse con Akane, y él no podía hacer sufrir a la chica que tanto quería.

Había traicionado una vez más el amor que le tenía a Akane. Había sido débil a pesar de haber jurado amarla de por vida aunque ella no le correspondiera jamás. ¿Cómo pudo confundirse tan fácilmente?

\- Si tanto quieres a Akane deberías ir con ella… oh es cierto, ella no te quiere – dijo la pelirroja poniéndose de pie

\- ¡NO ES POR ESO! – gruñó Ryoga tratando de detenerla. Le había sujetado el brazo con fuerza…

Si ambos hubieran sabido lo que en verdad ocurría todo habría sido mucho más sencillo. Ranma-chan no sabía de la existencia de Ranma chico, y viceversa. Ambos recordaban exactamente lo mismo. Sus mentes y cuerpos solo se habían separado la noche anterior, incluyendo sus sentimientos.

Ella no sabía que Ranma le había pedido matrimonio a Akane, y que estaba escapando de Mousse. Y Ranma no sabía que su contraparte casi había violado a Ryoga en su tienda. Por alguna razón misteriosa, el destino se burlaba de todos y ellos no se habían encontrado.

Esto sería un caos para todos los presentes…

Mousse había encontrado finalmente la tienda de Ryoga. Iba a abrirla para atacar al Hibiki por sorpresa, pero la conversación que tenían lo dejó inmóvil…

\- Dime por qué me rechazaste otra vez – dijo ella dolida. ¿Es que acaso era más fea que Akane?

\- Yo no… creí que todo había quedado claro cuando te… - "besé" Ryoga iba a decir besé pero las palabras no le salían con fluidez – No es normal que alguien como tú reconociera que le gusta alguien… como yo – dijo apenado.

\- Pues a mí puede gustarme quien se me dé la gana, tarado. Pero si tu no sientes lo mismo y sigues obsesionado con la tonta de Akane es tu problema… - bufó cruzándose de brazos.

"Es Ranma" – pensó Mousse casi desmayado.

\- No trates así a Akane… ella es tu…

\- ¡YA BASTA! Veo que sigues igual de enamorado que siempre. Fui una tonta – se dijo tratando de salir…

\- Espera… es solo que – Ryoga volvió a sonrojarse. Lo que iba a hacer era demasiado extraño y solo pudo pensarlo alguna vez como parte de una pesadilla – Ibamos muy rápido y yo…

"Si que es ingenuo… cualquiera en su situación habría aprovechado la oportunidad" – pensó la pelirroja al verlo.

\- ¿Quieres… salir…con-migo? – Si que era extraño… realmente. Él pidiéndole a Ranma Saotome una cita.

Mousse se tapó la boca. Tal vez no era el momento apropiado para realizar su plan. Sabía perfectamente cuando hacerlo. Después de que Ranma y Ryoga tuvieran su cita… así, estarían confundidos y su venganza sería aún más perversa. Se fue corriendo de allí… debía esperar un poco más.

\- ¿Me estás pidiendo una cita? – soltó divertida. Ryoga frunció el ceño. Ya no podía sonrojarse más… Ranma sabía lo raro que era para él todo eso y además se atrevía a burlarse.

\- Si, eso… es eso… - respondió nervioso – Creo que… las cosas no deben ir tan de prisa, ahora que eres una chica deberías ser más cuidadosa y, ya sabes, darte a respetar.

Ranma se sonrojó. Ese idiota era tan lindo… y caballero. "Argh… por eso terminaste gustándome, tarado" – pensó viéndolo fijamente.

\- De acuerdo. El domingo al medio día en el parque – dijo guiñándole el ojo. Iba a irse de una vez, pero Ryoga volvió a hablarle…

\- A dónde te quedarás – preguntó preocupado. Sabía que Ranma no iba a volver con los Tendo, así que le preocupaba lo que podría pasarle…

\- Me quedaré con Ukyo, después de todo, es una amiga – respondió y se fue.

Aquella respuesta no había dejado muy conforme a Ryoga, pero lo había tranquilizado un poco. Se recostó en su futon y se puso la mano en la boca.

\- Eso fue grandioso – se dijo tapándose el rostro con ambas manos totalmente rojo – Debo comprarle unas lindas flores – habló a la nada poniéndose de pie. Iba a comprar en la florería de siempre, pero… se perdió. Al menos tenía hasta el domingo para volver. P-chan, que se había quedado afuera de la tienda, siguió a su nuevo amo en otro de sus largos viajes.

…..

La familia Tendo organizaba una enorme y pomposa boda. Habían decidido invitar a todos los amigos y familiares conocidos… Sería una feliz –y muy…muy esperada- ocasión.

Los novios miraban con algo de preocupación la obsesión de sus padres por una boda perfecta.

\- Esta vez si que lo lograremos Saotome – decía Soun arreglando un enorme cartel en el dojo que decía "Ranma y Akane"

\- Claro que sí Tendo, al fin nuestras familias se unirán – respondió el padre de Ranma llevando unas pesadas flores para decorar el dojo.

\- Todo está muy bonito papá – dijo Akane tomando la mano de Ranma.

\- Si es cierto – soltó el pelinegro algo avergonzando. El contacto con la suave mano de Akane lo ponía nervioso…

Ambos padres si miraron y comenzaron a llorar…

\- Saotome dígame que esto no es un sueño… - dijo Soun entre lágrimas abrazando a su amigo

\- No lo es Tendo… Nuestros hijos al fin aceptaron que se aman – respondió él igual de emocionado.

\- Organizaremos la mejor boda que puedan imaginas – agregó el señor Tendo en llamas

\- Así es… - contestó Genma y comenzó a cargar las flores a una velocidad descomunal.

Ambos chicos se miraron entre sí y después de tener una gota en sus frentes, solo sonrieron. No podían quitarle a sus padres ese momento de felicidad. Se fueron a la casa para comer algo… allí Kasumi los esperaba alegre. Últimamente estaba más entusiasmada que antes…

\- Oye Kasumi, ¿Dónde está Nabiki? – preguntó la peliazul

\- Es verdad… hace unos días que no la veo – dijo Ranma sintiendo escalofríos – desde la propuesta -

\- Creí que papá se los había dicho, ella se fue a Hawái – respondió Kasumi sirviendo el té

\- ¿Hawái? – preguntó Akane confundida.

Ranma supo de inmediato el por qué. Al parecer Akane ignoraba que Kuno se había ido con su padre a esa isla tropical, pero para el pelinegro fue obvio. Nabiki había ido a Hawái por Kuno Tatewaki

\- Si, su prometido dijo tenerle una mansión digna para ella… Ya conoces a Nabiki, no lo pensó dos veces… - continuó Kasumi con su tranquilidad habitual – dijo que la perdonaran por no estar en la boda, si es que había una –

Akane puso una cara de fastidio al igual que su prometido. Nabiki era muy cruel a veces…

\- No sabía que Nabiki tuviera una relación con alguien… ella puede ser muy reservada, pero para irse del país de ese modo debe amarlo mucho – soltó la peliazul concentrada en su taza

\- Si, Tatewaki es un joven muy cariñoso… de seguro él y Nabiki serán muy felices – continuó ella

Akane casi se ahoga

\- ¡KUNO! ¿EL PROMETIDO DE NABIKI ES KUNO? – no podía creer lo que oía

\- No sé por qué te sorprende, Kuno es muy rico, y además es muy fácil de engañar… o será que estás celosa porque él ya no va a estar persiguiéndote – dijo Ranma un poco celoso

\- Arghh de que tonterías hablas a mi jamás me ha interesado Kuno

\- Entonces por qué estás tan asombrada…

\- Eso no es asunto tuyo

\- Pues si vas a ser mi esposa es mi asunto…

\- Que sea tu esposa no quiere decir que sea de tu propiedad….

La voces de esos dos comenzaron a escucharse a lo lejos. Kasumi se había ido a la cocina. Sus dos hermanas menores iban a casarse muy pronto, y se preguntaba si ella podría encontrar a alguien de quien enamorarse alguna vez….

…..

Mousse estaba en el Nekohanten. Le dolía ver lo triste que estaba Shampoo… apenas atendía a los clientes y parecía muerta en vida.

Ranma merecía morir por eso, pero no podía obligarlo a casarse con ella, porque no quería condenar a Shampoo a un matrimonio sin amor. Había una mejor manera de vengarse… una en el que Ranma se quedaría solo de por vida.

Volver a unirlo a su alter ego. Cuando lo lograra… se despediría para siempre de Shampoo y volvería a China… tal vez allá encontraría a alguien que curara su herido corazón. Además tenía algo que lo ayudaría a no pensar en Shampoo nunca más.

Sacó de su manga una cajita y la abrió. Se acercó –para ver con claridad- y sonrió. Él aún guardaba la doble joya. Solo con eso él podría olvidar a Shampoo y marcharse de allí de una vez…

…

Akane y Ranma estaban escogiendo pasteles de boda en el centro de la ciudad. Era extraño, pero parecían una real pareja feliz. No habían discutido en todo el día… y estaban disfrutando de su compañía.

Solo dos tiendas más allá, Ryoga seguía buscando unas flores que le parecieran bonitas, pero ninguna era lo suficientemente hermosa para la ocasión. Estaba perdiendo la esperanza… y además no sabía dónde estaba.

\- Me agrada estar así contigo – dijo Akane tomando el brazo de Ranma

\- Es sorprendente, pero a mi también me agrada – respondió el solo para molestarla – Tal vez deberíamos hacer algo como unos novios normales antes de casarnos ¿No crees?

\- Mmm ¿Cómo qué? – preguntó ella concentrada en una de las vitrinas.

\- No lo ´se podríamos tener una cita… salir a algún lado – Ranma estaba sonrojándose y miró hacia un costado para evadir la mirada de Akane. Ella le sonrió poniéndolo nervioso.

En eso, la mirada de Ranma dio contra una figura familiar. Ryoga parecía muy concentrado en algo. Estaba pegado a una florería y se veía confuso…

\- Tienes razón, quizás podríamos ir al parque el domingo – respondió Akane.

\- ¿Al parque?... yo había pensado en algo más parecido a un restaurante o, quizá al cine – dijo Ranma confundido.

\- Lo sé, pero a mi me gusta el parque… es muy bonito, y podemos subirnos a las barcas que están en la laguna. Ahora ya no te pasará nada con el agua. Será muy divertido – Terminó con una sonrisa. Él no pudo resistirse…

\- De acuerdo… iremos al parque el domingo…. – dijo casi derrotado – Ese pastel se ve bonito…

En eso Ranma perdió de vista a Ryoga.

\- Oye Akane, pregunta cuánto cuesta… yo iré a ver algo – le dijo y ella se quedó en la pastelería. Ranma buscó a Ryoga y después de un rato lo encontró revisando un ramo.

\- Que tal ex aliento de cerdo – lo saludó animoso poniendo su mano en su hombro. Ryoga sintió un escalofrío…

\- Ran-ma… - susurró sin hacer contacto visual, En eso vio las flores en su mano y las soltó de inmediato - ¡QUE HACES AQUÍ! – gruñó y lo golpeó con fuerza en la cabeza…

\- Oye que te sucede… porque siempre estás de mal humor – bufó sobándose el golpe. En eso vio lo sonrojado que estaba Ryoga…

\- Creí que no podías volver a, tu forma original… - dijo recordando los sucesos de la mañana. Miró nervioso a otro lado.

\- ¿De qué hablas?... Tu mismo viste lo que hizo Shampoo – respondió Ranma. Ryoga interpretó sus palabras como " _Tú viste que Shampoo me curó pero luego ella lo revirtió_ ", así era el Hibiki, no siempre entendía las cosas.

\- Yo… creo que… mejor me voy – dijo tratando de escapar. Volver a ver a Ranma como hombre lo ponía demasiado nervioso. ¿Era esto otra broma? ¿Estaba mal seguir sintiendo cosas por él aunque volviera a ser hombre? No le atraía para nada el pelinegro en su forma actual… pero, era él. La pelirroja era él así que… Arghh que diablos

\- Estás muy extraño Ryoga ¿te encuentras bien? – dijo Ranma acercándose. Ryoga se puso como un tomate… - ¿Me vas a decir para quien son esas flores tan bonitas?

\- No te burles de mi idiota… nos veremos el domingo – respondió y de la nada se fue.

Ranma se rascó la cabeza confundido. Casi pudo sentir que a Ryoga le incomodaba su presencia… pero no le dio mucha importancia.

Era mejor volver con Akane…

Continuará….

Mil gracias por leer y saludos especiales a: Haruri Saotome Ibetzia y a 10XAlejaX10 por sus reviews! Y también a los follows y a los que me leen desde la sombra. No sean tímidos y díganme lo que piensan! Kisuus


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10: La Katana de la Unión

Finalmente había llegado el esperado domingo. Todos estaban nerviosos… La chica Ranma estaba con Ukyo y le había pedido prestado el vestido más bonito que tuviera. La castaña le dio el mismo vestido que la pelirroja había usado antes con Kuno… la verdad le quedaba bastante bien.

Por su parte, en la casa Tendo, Akane se había ido antes para poder arreglarse. Además, la mayoría de los novios no vivían juntos y por eso sería más normal que se encontraran en el parque y no que llegaran juntos. Ranma había accedido de mala gana… -como siempre- Todo por complacer a su chica.

Hibiki Ryoga ya estaba caminando hasta el parque. Finalmente había encontrado unas flores dignas para la ocasión y ahora solo debía concentrarse en encontrar el condenado parque que parecía esconderse de él. Aunque solo estaba a un par de calles…

Mousse ya se había enterado de ambas citas. Estaba furioso… su linda Shampoo había estado triste toda la semana por culpa del idiota de Ranma. No pudo contenerse y se fue. Estaba escondido, o mejor dicho camuflado entre los patos que nadaban en la laguna en el centro del parque. Sabía que tarde o temprano esos idiotas irían a las barcas así que, solo debía esperar la oportunidad perfecta para atacar a Ranma con su nueva arma. Era un plan brillante…

Ranma había llegado finalmente al parque. Akane no se veía por ningún lado, así que decidió esperarla cerca de unos cerezos. Se apoyó tranquilamente bajo la sombra del árbol y esperó. En eso, mientras miraba a la multitud vio a Ryoga avanzar a duras penas con su bastón.

\- Ese idiota otra vez… parece que ha caminado mucho – se dijo a sí mismo el pelinegro. Ryoga aún no lo veía – Já, viene con flores. Sabía que tenía una cita. Solo espero que no se le ocurra interferir en MI cita con Akane – refunfuñó y se decidió a enfrentarlo. Si el Hibiki deseaba arruinar su único encuentro normal con Akane, se iba a arrepentir…

Por su lado el colmilludo miraba a todos lados tratando de determinar si estaba en el parque correcto. Ya había estado en otros diez… Necesitaba preguntarle a alguien si este era el parque más grande de Nerima.

\- Ryoga… que casualidad verte aquí – soltó Ranma detrás de él con un tono entre burlón y sarcástico… el chico se erizó por completo.

\- ARGHH POR QUÉ VINISTE DE ESE MODO – gruñó cerrando los ojos y lanzándole un golpe. Se suponía que Ranma iría a su encuentro como una chica… a él no le interesaba su forma masculina. Es decir, sabía que eran el mismo pero… si se veía así era mucho más extraño-

\- OYE QUE TE PASA… ¡DIME POR QUÉ SIEMPRE ESTÁS TAN ENOJADO CONMIGO! – gritó el pelinegro defendiéndose. En eso Ryoga lo miró con más cuidado… Ranma estaba vestido para una cita. Esta vez no ser burlaba… pero ¡ÉL QUERÍA A LA PELIRROJA! En fin, tal vez solo estaba probándolo. No había otra alternativa…

\- Perdóname, es solo que me sorprendió verte de ese modo… - respondió más calmado. ¿Se estaba sonrojando? Ranma sintió un escalofrío, Ryoga se estaba comportando muy raro… instintivamente retrocedió un par de pasos

\- Ryoga… que te sucede – preguntó viendo la seria expresión en el colmilludo

\- Te traje esto – respondió dándole las flores. Estaba demasiado nervioso y miraba para otro lado. Esta cita no era para nada como la había imaginado, pero esperaba pasar la prueba…

Ranma empezó a tener un aura maligna de batalla. Hizo sonar los nudillos con rabia…

\- QUE FUE LO QUE DIJISTE IDIOTA PERVERTIDO – dijo y en eso comenzó a darle una paliza.

…

Ranma-chan había llegado al parque por otra de las entradas. Se sentó en una de las bancas a esperar a Ryoga. Sabía perfectamente lo mucho que le costaba encontrar una dirección, así que llegó más tarde para darle algo de tiempo. En eso, su vista dio con Akane…

\- ¿Qué estará haciendo ella aquí? – se preguntó ocultándose rápidamente - ¿Acaso querrá sabotear mi cita con Ryoga?... Es verdad, aún no le digo que ya no quiero casarme con ella. Que idiota fui… tal vez deba decírselo ahora – continuó y salió de su escondite… pero a lo lejos pudo ver que Ryoga avanzaba torpemente a una de las salidas. Se veía algo lastimado.

Saltó de dónde estaba y corrió hasta él sigilosamente. Akane pudo sentir una presencia conocida tras ella, pero cuando volteó no pudo ver a nadie. Se sintió algo nerviosa, pero trató de no darle mucha importancia al asunto…

Ranma le esperaba más allá. De inmediato se sonrojó…

\- Que tal – saludó él tratando de disimular su nerviosismo

\- Hola Ranma – en eso Akane notó lo agitado que estaba el pelinegro, como si hubiese estado hace poco en una pelea - ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Estuviste peleando con alguien? – preguntó preocupada acercándose….

El pelinegro recordó la extraña escena que tuvo hace solo unos minutos con Ryoga y sintió que una nube negra lo aplastaba. No podía decirle a Akane la verdad… Además Ryoga no le perdonaría que lo dejara mal frente a ella. De seguro solo estaba molestándolo.

\- Claro que no, que boberías dices… - dijo y se puso las manos tras la cabeza para intentar parecer despreocupado – Ya estamos aquí… ¿Ahora qué quieres hacer? – preguntó

\- ¿Y si vamos a las barcas en la laguna?

\- Mmm, parece buena idea… - en eso Ranma miró a su prometida. Se sonrojó al ver lo bonita que estaba – Oye Akane…

\- ¿Eh? ¿Sucede algo? –

\- No te ves tan mal con esa ropa – soltó de una vez y avanzó más rápido para que ella no pudiera verle. Akane sonrió dulcemente y le siguió…

…..

La chica Ranma llegó hasta dónde estaba Ryoga. El pobre Hibiki había caído desmayado por la golpiza que le había dado el pelinegro. Aún así, las flores que pensaba darle a "su chica" no habían sufrido daño. Se había esmerado mucho por eso y no iba a dejar que les pasara algo.

La pelirroja lo arrastró a una de las bancas y lo acomodó con cuidado. Estaba algo lastimado, pero lucía normal. No es que le hubiera dejado los ojos negros o tuviera algunos dientes menos. Solo estaba aturdido… La persona que lo atacó tuvo consideración, aunque era obvio que estaba muy enojado.

Ryoga comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos… vio una figura borrosa y mucho rojo…

\- ¿Ran…ma? – susurró y volvió a cerrar los ojos. La cabeza le dolía espantosamente

\- Ryoga ¿quién te hizo eso? – preguntó ella. En eso el Hibiki se levantó enojado… pensaba gritarle que fue ella misma pero, cuando la vio claramente quedó embobado y solo pudo sonrojarse…

" _Ranma actúa muy extraño pero… no puedo enojarme con él. Con ella…_ " – pensó viendo fijamente el suelo. Aún tenía las flores y estaba esperando el mejor momento para dárselas. Las malditas palabras no le salían, estaba seguro de que si se atrevía a hablar iba a tartamudear o simplemente no iba a salirle la voz. Ella lo miraba con ternura…

Su Ryoga era un encanto. Siempre lo había sido… y estaba feliz de que finalmente él actuara así con ella y no con Akane…

\- ¿Esas flores son para mí? – Él se tensó de inmediato. Maldita sea… era un cobarde. Ella siempre tenía que tomar la iniciativa… no podía hacerse llamar un hombre si seguía así.

\- Si yo… este… - " _Por todos los cielos concéntrate Ryoga_ " pensaba y se regañaba. Nunca había estado tan nervioso en su vida. Ni siquiera al lado de Akane, o Akari… nadie le había provocado eso en su vida. Además, siempre que se atrevía a mirarla a la cara recordaba el intenso beso que se dieron en su tienda, y los colores se le subían al rostro. Se podría freír un huevo en su cara…

\- Son tan hermosas… No parecen ser de Japón… - respondió ella y los ojos del Hibiki se ampliaron de emoción. Solo ella se había dado cuenta. Ninguna de las otras había notado el esfuerzo que él hacía al traer lo mejor…

\- … - él sonrió y se rascó la cabeza nervioso – Si, las compré en una tienda china en Hokkaido – contestó y se quedó otra vez en silencio. No quería que su primera cita fuera así… debía tener más confianza…

\- ¿Quieres venir a las barcas de la laguna conmigo? – la pelirroja le miraba con ternura. Maldita sea… le estaba quitando las palabras de la boca. No quería parecer desinteresado… ella estaba haciendo todo para que la cita saliera bien…

\- Yo… je je… iba a preguntarte lo mismo… - soltó torpemente. Maldecía su estúpida timidez. En eso, mientras ella le daba la espalda, la sujetó del brazo… la chica volteó confundida.

"Ay no… ¿la habré lastimado? ¿Estará molesta…? Que imbécil soy no debí…" – en eso vio que ella sonreía y respiró aliviado…

\- Te ves hermosa – dijo sorprendido de decirlo de corrido, sin errores y sin un tono de voz idiota. La pelirroja abrió un poco los ojos y se sonrojó. Definitivamente Ryoga era la criatura más dulce en la tierra… él la sujetó de la cintura y le dio un besito. No era tan apasionado como el último que se habían dado, pero transmitía el mensaje.

Le dio la mano, y caminó con su chica hasta las barcas en la laguna.

…

Ranma y Akane ya estaban en el lugar y habían remado hasta el centro de la laguna. En el medio había una enorme estatua de Cupido que no dejaba ver hacia el otro lado pero que tenía la mejor vista de los cerezos y los puentes del parque.

\- Oye Akane, deberías entrenar más, tus brazos son muy débiles tardamos mucho para llegar hasta aquí – soltó el pelinegro sin pensar y recibió un zapato en la cara como respuesta. Para su mala suerte, ese día Akane traía tacones…

\- ¡ERES UN GROSERO! ¿NO PUEDES SER AMABLE CONMIGO SOLO UNA VEZ? – preguntó ella enojada, para luego ponerse triste…

Ranma se desenterró el zapato de la cara y la miró preocupado.

\- Lo lamento yo… no quise decirlo de esa manera pero… arghh tú siempre te ofendes por lo que digo y no te das cuenta de que lo hago solo por tu bien… - gruñó dándole el zapato a la peliazul

\- También lo siento – dijo ella… pero deberías ser como ese chico que rema él solo para que su chica vaya cómoda y tranquila y…. ¿Ese no es Ryoga? – preguntó parpadeando un par de veces….

Ranma puso una cara de fastidio. El Hibiki venía paralelo a ellos… cuando avanzara lo suficiente iba a quedar tras la estatua. No podían ver con quien venía porque la chica se cubría el sol con la sombrilla que él le había prestado…

\- La novia de Ryoga debe ser muy fuerte para sujetar esa sombrilla… - soltó Akane observando a la inusual pareja.

Ryoga tenía una sonrisa estúpida en la cara y remaba con mucha fuerza. Parecía muy feliz con su cita…

\- Ese idiota… está usando a alguien como pantalla para arruinar nuestra cita – pensó Ranma en voz alta…

\- No digas eso, él no es así… además parece muy feliz con la compañía de esa chica. Debería ser más como él, Ryoga está remando solo y además le dio su sombrilla a la chica para que se cubriera el sol, tú jamás eres tan cariñoso conmigo – gruñó ella cruzándose de brazos…

\- PUES SI TANTO TE AGRADA RYOGA DEBERÍAS HABER SALIDO CON ÉL – gritó Ranma tan fuerte que todas las parejas alrededor le escucharon…

\- ARGHH ERES UN GROSERO Y YO QUE CREÍ QUE POR PRIMERA VEZ IBAS A SER UN BUEN NOVIO Y QUE NO IBAS A ACTUAR COMO CRETINO - gritó ella de vuelta…

Ryoga se detuvo. Él podía identificar esas voces. La pelirroja también…

\- Esos no son… - balbuceó el Hibiki preocupado. En eso vio que uno de los patos le miraba fijamente… La pelirroja tuvo un mal presentimiento de inmediato.

\- Quédate aquí, iré a ver lo que ocurre – le dijo a Ryoga y saltó de barca en barca para encontrar a los dueños de esas voces. No podía ser cierto… ¿Era su contraparte?

El Hibiki iba a ir tras ella, pero el pato Mousse voló a su barca y le arrojó un potente somnífero. De la nada sacó una tetera y se la echó encima. Ryoga dormía profundamente… Mousse tomó la pesada sombrilla de Ryoga y se la puso encima para protegerlo del sol. En el fondo era su amigo… y no quería que saliera tan lastimado de todo eso…

\- Lo lamento Ryoga, pero si estás consciente vas a arruinar mi plan. Me da pena que te encariñaras con esa chica irreal pero, debo eliminarla de una vez. Lo haré por Shampoo – terminó de decir y se marchó saltando de barca en barca para no volver a mojarse. Shampoo no se había molestado en usar el mandoble con él… a veces podía ser muy mala.

Ranma-chan había avanzado por todas las barcas y no había encontrado a Ranma y Akane.

\- Tal vez solo lo imaginé… que extraño es todo esto – se dijo ya en tierra firme. En eso, vio una solitaria barca en medio del lago. Antes no había podido verla por la enorme estatua que los cubría… - Ya veo… quizás están allí – continuó dispuesta a llegar al lugar para enfrentarse a su contraparte pero…

\- Al fin te encuentro, Ranma Saotome – dijo una voz familiar tras ella…

\- Mousse – respondió poniéndose en posición de batalla…

\- No te preocupes, eso no es necesario – continuó sacando una enorme katana de su manga. Ella le miró molesta… dispuesta a darle una paliza… - Veo que ya te has dado cuenta de la verdad…

Ella endureció la mirada aún más…

\- ¡DE QUÉ ESTÁS HABLANDO AHORA PATO ESTÚPIDO! – gritó lanzándole una patada. Él la esquivó con facilidad… sonreía maliciosamente…

\- Ya sabes, que tú no eres real… - soltó haciendo que la chica sintiera una puntada de dolor en el pecho… - Acabas de escuchar al Ranma real discutir con Akane. Tú eres una ilusión que salió de su cuerpo el día en que Shampoo te cortó con el mandoble…

\- Así, pues a ver si esto te parece una ilusión – gruñó dándole un fuerte golpe en la cara…

\- Si, tu cuerpo es real, pero… tú no eres Ranma… tú solo eres su maldición y… ahora deberás volver a su cuerpo… - respondió Mousse empuñando su arma

\- No quiero hacerlo… al fin soy libre. No sé porqué te molestas en hacer esto… Ahora que Shampoo está libre deberías ir con ella y dejarme en paz – gruñó defendiéndose de los ataques controlados que le daba el cegatón

\- Si eso habría sido lo ideal… pero por culpa de tu rechazo ella está triste y yo juré vengarme – continuaba diciendo Mousse tratando de alcanzarla para cortarle de una vez – Cuando vuelvas al cuerpo de Ranma él estará tan confundido que se quedará solo para siempre… no podrá casarse con Akane y no podrá estar con Ryoga porque estará dividido para siempre – terminó de decir a punto de tocarla…

\- Eso es imposible… recuerdo que Shampoo dijo que el efecto del mandoble no se podía dividir… - respondió esquivando los ataques lo mejor que podía. Parecía que el idiota de Mousse había mejorado en su velocidad…

\- Lo era… hasta que cree esta Katana de la unión… cuando te corte con ella, volverás al cuerpo de Ranma y nunca más saldrás de allí – y en eso, logró cortar ligeramente el vestido lila de la pelirroja.

Más allá Ranma y Akane seguían con su estúpida pelea infantil. En eso, la barca a la deriva de Ryoga apareció a su lado…

\- ¿Ryoga? – preguntó Akane…

\- Está sedado… alguien lo atacó – dijo Ranma mirando a todos lados y en eso vio que Mousse peleaba con alguien, pero no pudo determinar quien era…

La pelirroja abrió los ojos asustada… Mousse había logrado su plan…

\- Despídete de este mundo… Ranma-chan –terminó de decir y en eso la chica desapareció frente a sus ojos. Ranma sintió que algo entraba a su cuerpo… y se sintió horrorosamente confundido…

Seguía en su forma masculina, pero ahora estaba realmente preocupado por Ryoga. Su lado de chica luchaba tenazmente contra él. Sentía deseos de lanzarse al agua pero… su lado masculino se lo impedía. Iban a estar luchando para siempre… era la peor de las torturas.

Mousse sonrió a lo lejos y se marchó. Ahora era el momento de marcharse para siempre a China… su venganza había sido consumada…

\- ¿Ranma? ¿Ranma que te sucede? ¡RANMA POR FAVOR REACCIONA! – decía Akane viendo que su prometido estaba petrificado mirando el horizonte…

\- Llévate a Ryoga de aquí… - respondió cortante….

\- Pero…

\- ¡SOLO HAZLO! – gruñó y en eso uno de los patos reales voló cerca de él salpicándole agua… frente a los ojos de Akane, Ranma volvió a ser una chica.

\- …. Qué… ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó ella sorprendida de lo que estaba pasando…

\- SOLO ALEJA A RYOGA DE MI – gritó y salió corriendo. No quería que Akane la viera llorando… menos por ese tarado colmilludo.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos. Subió a uno de los árboles y lloró… Al unir nuevamente sus cuerpos, sus memorias también se juntaron…

\- No puede ser… le pedí matrimonio a Akane mientras era un chico – se dijo horrorizada…

" _ **Y tú besaste a Ryoga**_ " – le contestó una voz en su mente. Era su contraparte… ahora podía dialogar… era muy extraño

\- Y ahora que vamos a hacer… no puedo, no quiero casarme con Akane – continuó y siguió llorando

" _ **Tampoco puedes ir con Ryoga, no teniéndome a mí… lo mejor será…**_ "

\- QUE NO ESTEMOS CON NINGUNO – dijeron las dos partes a la vez. Aquello era horrible… no podían decir la verdad… Mousse no podía cooperar. ¿Qué iban a hacer?

Continuará….

Saludos a Haruri Saotome


End file.
